Inséparables
by White Assassin
Summary: Ils volent, ils s'aiment, et meurent ensemble. Je voulais rêver, l'aimer, et mourir à ses côtés. Pourtant, je ne le pourrai pas. Car ce monde me retient. Et ma vengeance aussi. / Edvy Shônen-Ai , Deathfic
1. Prologue

**Inséparables**

**Base** : FMA (manga)

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni même l'histoire originale. FMA est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa. Moi, je ne vous présente qu'une histoire qui aurait pu se dérouler au sein des pages dont elle est l'auteur. Enfin, qui « aurait pu »... Si nombre de conditions étaient réunies xp

**Genre** : Romance – Drama – Edvy (Shônen-Ai) – Deathfic

**Résumé** : Ils volent, ils s'aiment, et meurent ensemble. Je voulais rêver, l'aimer, et mourir à ses côtés. Pourtant, je ne le pourrai pas. Car ce monde me retient. Et ma vengeance aussi.

**Note** : Bon, je sais que je suis un peu à la bourre questions traductions, mais en attendant... Me revoilà (pour de « vrai » )! Je vous apporte donc une histoire qui m'est venue il y a de cela... Hm... Presque un an ? Je crois... **(Envy** : _Tu vois ! T'as tellement de trucs en cours ou qui traînassent dans tes placards que t'es plus sûre de rien ! Feignasse !_ **W.A.** : _Roh, ça va, hein... T'es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'un ou deux ans n'ont jamais tué personne !_). Alors, à propos de cette fic... Eh bien déjà, à la base, c'était censé être un OS ! Seulement, comme mes OS ont tendance à être particulièrement longs... Je me suis dit que là, le mieux serait de couper un peu l'histoire x) Résultat, je prévois un prologue, AU MOINS 3 chapitres et un épilogue.

Bon, on a parlé de la forme... Attachons nous au fond : il s'agit, comme mentionné ci-dessus dans le genre, d'une histoire triste. Extrêmement triste. Dépressifs s'abstenir x) Ca ne sera pas un Happy End.

Quoique o.o

Toutefois... Je vous déconseille fortement d'abandonner l'histoire en cours : la fin seule vous apportera les réponses à vos questions ;D (clin d'œil de la mort qui tue)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note importante** : Je dédie cette histoire à mon Vyvy, et lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en ce jour du 26 juin 2012 :3

* * *

**Prologue**

« Inséparables.

- Hein ?

- C'est leur nom.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les oiseaux, là. Ça s'appelle des inséparables. »

Envy détourna les yeux d'un serpent qui semblait lui faire de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, remuant doucement sous la tendre chaleur de son vivarium, et les reporta sur le petit blond qui l'accompagnait, et qui se tenait à à peine deux mètres de lui. Petit blond qui répondait évidemment au nom d'Edward Elric, seul être humain qu'Envy tolérait, en vérité, et... aimait. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. L'alchimiste même ne l'avait jamais trop compris : petit à petit, Envy s'était rapproché de lui. Ça s'était fait sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît vraiment compte. Et à présent, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Au point, même, qu'ils l'étaient aussi toutes les nuits. En fait, on aurait pu dire qu'Envy faisait à présent partie intégrante de la vie de l'alchimiste. Ce qui expliquait, du reste, leur présence à tous deux dans cette animalerie : l'homonculus, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se décoller du jeune alchimiste, avait tenu à l'y suivre, alors que ce dernier se tâtait pour savoir si, oui ou non, il allait -finalement!- offrir un chat à son cadet. En effet, depuis qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, et ce au terme d'une longue quête pourtant couronnée de succès, ils avaient emménagé dans un petit immeuble, au cœur de Central. L'éventualité d'avoir un animal pouvait donc enfin se profiler. Et Alphonse n'avait pas manqué de la saisir. Cependant... Comme l'animalerie ne proposait pas de chats, Edward en eut vite fait le tour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, néanmoins, il s'était immobilisé devant une vieille cage en fer légèrement rouillée, où deux oiseaux, collés l'un à l'autre, le fixaient. Dits oiseaux sur lesquels il avait attiré l'attention de son partenaire.

Des inséparables. Un rouge et or. Un noir et violet.

« … C'est bizarre », murmura-t-il à Envy sans détourner son regard de l'oiseau noir et violet, qui semblait, lui aussi, le fixer. Il agita ses petites ailes, puis en posa une sur son partenaire doré.

« Oui, je trouve aussi. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'approches », constata Envy avec un sourire amusé.

« Oh, parce que tu parles le langage des ailes, toi ? » lança sarcastiquement Edward en croisant les bras, et en toisant l'androgyne du regard. Si, si, même s'il était plus grand. « Je ne te parle pas de ça », reprit-il, plus sérieusement, visiblement inquiet et contrarié. « Je te parle de la couleur de cet oiseau.

- Elle ne te plaît pas ? » s'enquit l'homonculus, qui lui, trouvait un charme certain à cet oiseau noir d'ébène, dont seules les plumes autour du bec et sur le poitrail étaient d'un violet éclatant.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'existe pas », répondit le plus jeune, en contournant Envy pour se diriger d'un pas rapide et ferme vers le vendeur, qui, derrière son comptoir, les observait à la dérobée. « N'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il à celui-ci d'un ton acide, en apposant brusquement la paume de sa main métallique sur le vieux meuble en bois qui émit un grincement désagréable.

« Quoi, un problème ? » cracha le vieux commerçant, avant de rajouter, tout en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche : « Si mes articles te plaisent pas, gamin, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Je te préviens, je ne compte pas négocier le prix d'un seul d'entre eux ! »

Envy, en voyant que le ton s'élevait déjà -Edward avait vraiment un don pour provoquer ce genre de situations, il en était sûr-, se rapprocha, prêt à réagir au moindre problème. Enfin, pour l'instant, il laissait Edward se débrouiller.

« Ouais, j'en ai un, de problème ! Plusieurs, mêmes ! » s'exclama Edward, pourtant peu impressionnant au vu de sa taille. « De un, ce ne sont pas des articles mais des animaux, et de deux... Je suppose que vous êtes parfaitement au courant du fait que les expériences alchimiques sur des êtres vivants sont proscrites ? »

En fait, elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment, malheureusement. En tout cas au sein de l'armée. C'était monnaie courante. Cependant, les civils n'y étaient pas autorisés, et Edward n'allait pas laisser couler une telle dérive, car...

« Cet oiseau, là ! Violet et noir, mon œil ! Ça n'existe pas, un inséparable de cette couleur là ! » expliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel, à la grande surprise d'Envy qui était jusqu'à lors persuadé du contraire.

« Vous avez modifié ses plumes exprès ! Ça se voit ! » renchérit le plus jeune, intraitable.

Le vendeur haussa un sourcil. Les muscles de sa bouche, tendus, tressaillirent, faisant légèrement tressauter les rides qui creusaient son visage abîmé par le temps.

« Et après ? Deux ou trois couleurs de plus pour une espèce donnée n'ont jamais tué personne ! Ça lui va bien, à cet oiseau, non ? Il a protesté ? Il t'a dit qu'il trouvait que ça n'allait pas avec son bec ? Non ? Ben alors ? Où est le problème ? » lâcha nonchalamment le propriétaire de la boutique avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, puis, la mine plus sombre, de rajouter, plus bas : « De toute façon, gamin, t'es pas en mesure de faire grand chose. Va crier ça à qui tu veux, personne ne prêtera attention aux élucubrations d'un morveux de ta taille, et encore moins alors qu'il ne s'agit que de quelques plumes colorées. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, les dents serrées. Pour une fois, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase ne fut pas celle qui appuyait sur sa petitesse, mais celle qui dégradait la valeur d'une des vies animales dont l'infâme boutique regorgeait. Envy, de son côté, restait silencieux et amer. Trop sidéré par l'attitude méprisable de cet homme, probablement, et persuadé que l'alchimiste voulait se faire une joie de clouer le bec -sans mauvais jeu de mots- du vendeur.

« Peut-être pas à celles d'un « morveux », comme vous dîtes, mais à celles d'un Alchimiste d'Etat, sûrement », répliqua-t-il tout de go en sortant de la poche droite de son pantalon sa montre en argent, objet inestimable dont la valeur tant matérielle qu'officielle n'était plus à prouver. « Désormais, vous pouvez considérer votre misérable commerce comme terminé. Je m'assurerai que vous ne puissiez plus exercer un métier au contact d'animaux, et que cette boutique ferme ses portes dès cet après-midi. Pour ce qui est des animaux qui sont ici, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de laisser son travail de côté pour prendre le temps de leur trouver des propriétaires. »

Un certain colonel qui n'en manquait pas une dès qu'il s'agissait de se reposer du travail -in-accompli.

« Croyez-moi, l'armée sera là sous peu », affirma l'alchimiste, déterminé.

Et, laissant le vendeur ahuri et muet -et sous bonne surveillance, Envy y veillerait-, Edward s'empressa d'aller à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour prévenir des agissements illégaux de l'individu. Rapidement, l'armée pris des dispositions... Même si l'alchimiste se doutait bien que ce n'était pas tant pour faire respecter la loi que pour éviter que trop de gens aient la même idée que ceux qui manipulaient l'armée dans l'ombre, et le magasin fut saisi. Quant aux animaux, comme l'avait suggéré Edward, ils trouvèrent un colonel -bien fainéant ce jour-ci- pour mobiliser une petite équipe, afin de leur trouver un foyer.

Toutefois, l'alchimiste ne rentrerait pas bredouille. Après en avoir eu l'autorisation, et surtout puisque personne ne voulait d'un animal qui ne collait pas avec la norme, il partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Envy, qui avait pris soin de prendre l'apparence d'un quelconque jeune homme, se faisant passer pour une vague connaissance de l'alchimiste :

« Envy, j'ai bien réfléchi, et les inséparables... On les ramène.

-Eh ? Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

-Et ton frère ? Il voulait pas plutôt un chat ? »

L'alchimiste lui adressa un regard blasé, tout en serrant la cage qui contenait les oiseaux contre lui. Il commença à marcher, tout en disant :

« Soyons sérieux : on sait tous deux qu'il en trouvera un autre d'ici la semaine prochaine. Voire même demain, en fait. »

Lorsqu'Envy revint à sa hauteur en accélérant, il sourit et rajouta :

« Il aura la « surprise » de pouvoir le garder si c'est le cas. Mais bref ! Les oiseaux... C'est surtout parce que personne ne veut du noir... »

Il marqua une pause, puis rajouta :

« Et que j'ai vu que le noir, justement, te plaisait. Je me trompe ? »

Envy, plutôt que de détourner la tête, fit tourner la sienne à Edward de force. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il le fixait en devinant ses pensées, comme ça. Ca... L'embarrassait.

« Peut-être. »

Edward, qui luttait pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Envy, finit par y arriver. Il lui adressa une petite moue d'agacement, vite remplacée par un sourire.

« Bon ! Alors c'est décidé ! On les ramène à la maison ! Faudra juste faire attention au(x?) chat(s?), mais bon... Alphonse fera gaffe, je le connais. Et pour ce qui est des soins à leur apporter... »

L'alchimiste leva fièrement la tête, et eut un sourire triomphant, tout en sortant de la poche de son éternel manteau rouge, un petit livre -mais en galérant joyeusement à cause de la cage qu'il tenait contre lui-.

« J'ai pris la liberté de prendre ça. Faut quand même savoir comment s'en occuper. »

Envy haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Edward était vraiment incroyable. Cependant, il fut intrigué par un point.

« Mais attends... Je pige pas, là... Tu prends les deux ? »

Le petit blond fixa son amant comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que dès demain, il allait donner une nuance rose à ses cheveux, et répondit :

« Évidemment. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on les appelle « inséparables » ?

- Parce que ça fait joli ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas ornithologue ! » se défendit l'homonculus, boudeur.

Edward, tout en contemplant les oiseaux qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, rajouta :

« Ce couple s'est formé. Si tu les sépares, ou si l'un d'eux meurt... »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, un moment.

« L'autre se laissera automatiquement mourir », termina le plus jeune, avant de souffler, en affichant un sourire triste et légèrement nerveux :

« Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'aimerais pas être celui qui les sépare. Ce serait de la méchanceté gratuite, et je n'arriverais pas à m'enlever ça de la t-... »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par les lèvres d'Envy contre les siennes, qui, profitant du fait qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, avait repris son apparence habituelle.

« … Tu en sais, des choses, chibi.

- Je ne suis pas un c-... !

- Mais ça veut donc dire, que, quelque part, ils vivront aussi longtemps l'un que l'autre ? » le coupa le brun, le regard perdu au loin.

« Sûrement... » souffla le petit blond en jetant un coup d'œil aux oiseaux qui, entre ses bras, se picoraient doucement.

« Ils ont de la chance. »

Il se tourna vers Edward.

« J'espère l'avoir aussi. Je sais que ça a de grandes chances d'être le cas, pourtant... »

Envy emboîta le pas à Edward, et conclut d'une voix étrange, cette fois-ci, de dos :

« Je ne veux pas être celui qui survive à l'autre. »

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, un prologue un peu long, j'en conviens o.o En fait, c'est toujours comme ça... Je me fais un petit blanc vite fait, qui fait à peine 3 lignes, et ça part à la dérive...

Bref ! Pour en revenir à l'histoire... J'espère que ce... Ahem, « petit »(?) prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite. Car j'en profite pour informer que les prochains chapitres seront hy-per longs O.o'' Vous en aurez pour votre... Euh... Y'a pas d'argent, donc... Plaisir ! Oui, plaisir ! X3

Ou pour vos mouchoirs, au choix xD

A peluche, bisouX à tous et à toutes ! ;p

_**White Assassin**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les miettes de mon monde

**Inséparables**

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà la suite, comme promis ! La véritable histoire commence... Par un flash back -d'où l'italique, que j'utiliserai systématiquement dans le cas d'une analepse, soit dit en passant-.

Aussi ! J'ai omis, au prologue, d'indiquer les musiques utilisées pour l'écrire, et de ce fait, le lire, pour mieux vous plonger dans l'ambiance. Et pour ce chapitre... je les indiquerai plus tard -je suis en plein rush, là, car...-

**Note 2** : Car... c'est la **Japan Expo** ! Si vous vous y rendez ou n'êtes pas encore décidés... Sachez, en tout cas, que j'y serai vendredi, samedi et dimanche, cosplayée en Ed : le vendredi, je serai accompagnée d'une Lust, d'une Winry, d'un autre Ed, d'un Roy et peut-être d'un Greed, et le week-end, d'un Envy (liste non exhaustive pour ces jours. On sait jamais qui on croise ;p). Et bien sûr... Edvy sur demande, et à volonté x3

Bref ! Après toutes ces infos... Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les miettes de mon monde**

_« Jeune homme, vous souhaitez acheter quelque chose ? »_

_Edward tourna la tête vers la jeune employée de la boulangerie, qui lui adressa un sourire amical, puis, pris de court, se mit à bégayer :_

_« Euh... euh... Non... Enfin... Peut-être... Euh... Je regarde ! »_

_La vendeuse le regarda d'un air un peu étonné, mais se contenta de répondre, en époussetant un peu de farine qui s'était déposée sur son tablier à force de servir, de longues heures durant, le pain tout juste sorti du four :_

_« N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si quelque chose vous ferait envie, ou même si vous avez la moindre question ! Je suis à votre disposition ! »_

_Puis, toujours aussi souriante et guillerette, elle revint à l'intérieur de la boutique, de laquelle elle était momentanément sortie pour s'intéresser à cet adolescent à la dégaine peu commune... Et qui, depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, restait à fixer les succulents gâteaux d'un regard... Inquiet._

_En vérité, elle se trompait._

_Si elle s'était mise à hauteur du jeune alchimiste, elle aurait vite compris que ce qu'il fixait n'étaient pas les gâteaux aux formes diverses, et aux couleurs harmonieuses, mais bien ce qui, dans son champ de vision, se trouvait au second plan : Envy._

_Envy qui faisait ses débuts dans le monde des humains, et avait accepté de tenté une expérience pour le moins inhabituelle : acheter quelque chose dans les règles de l'art, et non pas voler, comme il en avait l'habitude. Et, pour rajouter au défi : le faire seul. Mais bon, Edward, en retrait, gardait un œil sur lui. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu perdre son sang froid à force d'être dévisagé et de ne pas savoir comment formuler sa demande de façon polie et... Et ben normale, en fait, et se jeter à la gorge d'une ou d'un caissier ? Trop, en vérité. Alors il surveillait, comme une chatte qui ne quitterait pas des yeux son petit qui apprenait à chasser._

_Bon, là, c'était l'inverse, puisqu'il fallait apprendre au chasseur à être courtois et civilisé, mais quand même._

_Heureusement, Envy s'en sortait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Il avait juste un peu de mal, mais se débrouillait. Le petit blond fut ainsi ravi de le voir finalement sortir de cette antre aux miles délices, les bras chargés d'un paquet bien rebondi de viennoiseries plus appétissantes les unes que les autres._

_« Alors ? Alors ? » s'enquit-il, faisant comme si... Comme s'il avait, comme promis, détourné le regard._

_« Alors tu m'as fixé tout du long, et c'était hyper stressant. Chibi, tu es BLOND, tu es au SOLEIL, tu es habillé en ROUGE... Tu crois être discret ? Sérieusement ? » lança l'androgyne avec une moue tout en tendant sa main droite à son amant. « Tiens, la monnaie. Et OUI, j'ai bien vérifié qu'il y avait le compte », prévint-il, avant de rajouter, plus curieux : « J'ai acheté de drôles de trucs : des pains de chocolat. Ça ressemble à tout sauf à du pain, et c'est fourré... Au cho-co-lat. »_

_Nul besoin de préciser que si Envy avait jeté son dévolu sur du chocolat, c'était qu'il avait des idées en tête. Car, c'était bien connu... Crevette chocolatée sera (sur)excitée._

_« Envy... Ça s'appelle des pains AU chocolat, pas DE chocolat », rectifia Edward en lui en prenant un des mains -après avoir rangé sa monnaie-, amusé._

_« Roh, c'est pareil. Ton estomac ne fera pas la différence », lança le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route, vers leur appartement._

_« Sur ce point, tu... Marques un point ! » répondit l'alchimiste en dévorant avec appétit sa viennoiserie. Il mourrait de faim. Littéralement. Et puis sérieusement... Rester à faire le guet devant une boulangerie, juste à quatre heures et des brouettes... Sentir pendant de loooongues minutes, les effluves chaudes et sucrées de tout ce dont on rêvait pour un en cas... Ca avait de quoi donner faim à n'importe qui. Et surtout à Edward, qui avait gardé l'habitude de manger pour deux._

_« Wu wouvwais wouwer west wawement won », expliqua l'alchimiste d'un air parfaitement sérieux et enjoué._

_« …... Mais encore ? » lança, en retour, l'androgyne, plissant les yeux. Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé mettre de la drogue dans ces trucs qu'ils vendaient aux enfants, si ?_

_« We wiwais... » reprit Edward, qui déglutit, puis articula enfin correctement : « Tu devrais goûter, c'est vachement b-_

_- Non merci », trancha l'homonculus, en grimaçant légèrement. « Ca ne me dit rien. »_

_Edward poussa un soupir. Envy rechignait toujours à goûter de la nourriture... Même si, parfois, il finissait par adorer. Orgueil ou dégoût de l'inconnu... Il ne saurait lequel des deux rendait son amant si réticent à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Tout en bifurquant à l'angle d'une rue, il lui lança :_

_« T'as même pas goûté. C'est pas empoisonné, tu sais._

_- Prouve-le moi._

_- J'en mange un, là, ça suffit pas ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu es bête, Vyvy », conclut-il en haussant les épaules... Avant, néanmoins, de lui offrir un bisou... Pour le moins mietté, sur la joue._

_« Mais je passe pour cette fois parce que tu as fait un effort, et que tu as REUSSI à acheter quelque chose sans provoquer un scandale. Ce soir, on fête ça ! » s'exclama-t-il... Tout en entamant un troisième pain au chocolat -non, même Envy n'avait pas vu passer le deuxième-._

_Toutefois, brusquement, Edward se stoppa, et parut agité. Il attrapa le poignet d'Envy de suite et s'écria :_

_« Ah ! Attends, attends ! Je marche machinalement depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est pas par là ! Je me suis encore trompé, là, on se dirige vers l'hôtel où on avait l'habitude de s'arrêter, avec Al... »_

_Envy sourit. Chibi tête en l'air._

_« Rah, ça me gonfle ! A chaque fois je me fais avoir avec cette rue, c'pas possible ! Faudrait traverser, là... J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'emplacement de cet immeuble. Et puis... »_

_Il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'Envy le vit rougir. Même si, alors que l'alchimiste lui tournait presque le dos, l'homonculus le devinait aisément._

_« Ça me fait bizarre, aussi, que tu y habites aussi. J'ai pas l'habitude. »_

_Il se reprit vite, croqua un bon morceau de pain au chocolat, s'approcha du bord du trottoir, remercia la voiture qui s'arrêtait pour le laisser passer, puis traversa la route, Envy sur ses talons._

Ne traverse pas.

_Son pain au chocolat encore chaud lui échappe des mains. Tombe sur la route._

_Le petit blond se penche._

Recule.

_Un bruit strident._

_Des roues qui crissent sur le pavé._

_Derrière la voiture arrêtée, une autre ne voulait pas attendre._

_Elle pense avoir le temps._

_Alors elle a doublé. Trop tard._

« ED ! »

_Elle a heurté._

_Elle a tué._

_Et elle a disparu._

_Un corps inerte. Des pavés souillés de miettes gorgées de sang._

« Envy... »

* * *

« Nii-san ! »

Edward ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court.

Une chambre.

Sa chambre.

_Leur_ chambre.

Et, face à lui, ou plutôt au-dessus de lui, un Alphonse mort d'inquiétude, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche étirée en une grimace d'angoisse. Un Alphonse qui le secouait comme un prunier, ses petites mains fermement agrippées à ses épaules, tremblantes.

« Ed ! » s'exclama-t-il en grimpant à moitié sur le lit pour serrer fortement son aîné contre lui avec urgence, comme si, d'une seconde à l'autre, celui-ci allait s'envoler de ces draps défaits et trempés de sueur. « Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu étais tout pâle, tu ne respirais presque plus, tu te tordais, tu... tu... J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus ouvrir les yeux ! » expliqua-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Décidément, son frère était toujours aussi émotif.

Edward se laissa enlacer sans trop broncher, se calmant bien plus rapidement que Alphonse qui, visiblement, avait du mal à s'en remettre. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle situation se produisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que, en voulant le réveiller et en entrant dans cette chambre saturée de souvenirs dont son aîné n'arrivait pas à se décrocher, il trouvait ce dernier, agité, sur son lit, embourbé dans les méandres d'un cauchemar qui ne cessait de le hanter.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta le plus jeune en se décrochant un peu de son aîné, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

Néanmoins, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : Edward regardait fixement la droite du lit double sur lequel ils étaient à présent tous deux assis, et ce, sans mot dire. Un lit double qui, pour le petit alchimiste, était à présent bien trop vaste... Et froid, malgré le soleil qui, en ce début de semaine et de matinée, teintait les draps d'une couleur chaude et d'une agréable lumière. Il n'était plus là. Plus là à le regarder, dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Plus là.

Apparemment gêné par la clarté du soleil sur les draps immaculés, Edward détourna la tête.

« Mouais. Tu veux bien me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît ? » répondit-il finalement en cherchant à écarter définitivement son petit frère. En voyant sa mine un peu déconfite et son air triste, il crut bon de rajouter : « Je suis trempé, c'pas agréable. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'extirpa des draps encore un peu collants, les retenant légèrement de sa main droite ce faisant, comme s'il ne pouvait réellement s'en défaire, puis, doucement, laissant finalement le tissu glisser le long de ses doigts, et retomber mollement sur le parquet usé devenu chaud sous l'action du soleil.

Une belle journée.

Mais une journée de solitude, à nouveau.

Il regarda d'un air peu convaincu le ciel bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue de l'autre côté des carreaux abîmés par le temps de l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, par delà les innombrables toits et cheminées de briques que comptait la ville de Central. Du monde. Plein de monde. Quelqu'un, à ses côtés, juste derrière lui. Son frère. Et pourtant, ce qu'il se sentait seul... Même la rumeur de la foule matinale qui leur parvenait, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout de même au septième étage, n'était d'aucune utilité pour combler le vide qui lui mordait le regard, la gorge et le cœur.

« Edward, tu sais... » commença Alphonse en se levant à son tour, replaçant le drap sur le lit, maniaque sans même en avoir conscience. « Si tu vas mal, tu peux m'en parler.

- ...

- Je sais que... C'est difficile, pour toi... Enfin j'imagine, plutôt... Mais... C'est pas normal que... Enfin... Ca fait deux mois... » fit-il, pour rajouter, plus bas, n'osant trop insister : « … quand même...

- Et ?

- Et... Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça... Ca t'empêche de vivre... !

- Si tu savais », lança son aîné d'un ton sarcastique accompagné d'un petit rire amer, avant de rester debout, muet, à fixer le monde extérieur d'un regard douloureux.

Alphonse détourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ne supportant pas ce silence qui s'installait entre eux, il décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Celle-ci grinça un peu, puis, une fois ouverte, laissa entendre plus distinctement les voix étouffées des gens qui, en bas de l'immeuble, se rendaient, pour la plupart, sur leur lieu de travail. En vérité... Il ne savait que faire, surtout lorsque Edward se comportait de la sorte. Par moments, il semblait plus enclin à lui parler, à se confier... D'autres, comme à ce moment... Il lui semblait affreusement distant. Il avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Pire, parfois, il devenait même agressif... Et la limite à ne pas franchir, pour ne pas mêler la rage à la mélancolie était quelque chose que le plus jeune avait encore du mal à discerner chez son aîné. Il fallait y aller avec des gants, pour lui parler de cet accident. De cet accident...

… Qui avait coûté la vie à l'être qu'il aimait.

Ou, plus exactement... Qui aurait dû lui coûter la sienne.

Alphonse comprenait l'attitude de son frère. Il n'avait jamais... Vraiment eu de chance, en vérité. On eut dit que dès qu'un problème survenait, c'était toujours une question d'échange équivalant. Quelque chose de gagné, ou plutôt de gardé, pour quelque chose de perdu. Ce jour-là, très ironiquement, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, d'après ce qu'il avait daigné... Ou plutôt supporté lui raconter, en rentrant, ce soir-là. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état. Jamais. Pas depuis leur enfance.

Ce jour fut le seul où il réussit à entretenir un dialogue qui lui permît de comprendre un tant soit peu l'état d'esprit d'Edward.

Même s'il n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil le fait que son frère fût si proche d'un homme - lorsqu'il aurait dû, selon toute vraisemblance, s'intéresser davantage à Winry-, et encore moins d'Envy... Il devait reconnaître qu'il était reconnaissant envers ce dernier, et qu'il le serait à jamais, d'avoir sacrifié la dernière vie qu'il lui restait pour se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture à la place de son frère.

Quel hasard sordide avait voulu que ce jour-là, l'homonculus n'eût plus qu'une seule vie à perdre... Et qu'un chauffard souhaitât arracher celle de l'alchimiste ?

Ce même hasard qui faisait que, à présent, Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'en voulait, il le devinait. Ca se lisait sur ses traits creusés, sur ses lèvres pincées lorsque lui revenaient les amères souvenirs de cet accident qui le tourmentaient jusque dans un sommeil qui, depuis ce triste jour, n'était plus réparateur.

Délétère, en fait, serait le mot juste.

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait, il voyait son frère se laisser dépérir.

« Il fait beau, aujourd'hui ! » lança le plus jeune, essayant de ramener un peu de bonheur dans cette pièce dégoulinante de nostalgie et de silence.

« Hm », acquiesça vaguement Edward, qui jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la cage qui jouxtait son lit, près de la fenêtre, où deux oiseaux dormaient encore paisiblement, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire, chercher de quoi se vêtir. Sans trop de surprise, il prit ses vêtements préférés, les posa à cheval sur son avant-bras, d'un air toujours mi-morne, mi-épuisé, puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait dans le couloir, toujours en débardeur et caleçon.

« Tu vas te laver ? » s'enquit son cadet, tout en rajoutant, plus bas, un air de léger reproche sur le visage : « Tu ne manges pas, aujourd'hui ? »

C'était presque une habitude qu'Edward avait prise : il avait perdu l'appétit.

« Peut-être. »

Et il sortit de la chambre d'un pas traînant, sous le regard inquiet d'Alphonse qui n'osa pas le suivre, et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain.

Encore une journée de travail. Mais sérieusement... Qui aurait envie d'aller travailler un lundi ? Ce lundi ? Pas lui, en tout cas. La journée allait être comme sa nuit : horrible.

Edward soupira profondément. Il n'avait pas été très sympa avec Alphonse, il le savait... Mais... Il n'y arrivait pas. Se forcer, franchement... Là, il ne se sentait pas la force de sourire niaisement pour dire :

« T'inquiète, tout va bien ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse, comme pour s'en persuader lui-même avant de fixer son reflet, dans le miroir de la salle de bain qui, bien qu'inondée de soleil, demeurait glacée. Ce reflet lui offrait un sourire qui aurait presque pu paraître vrai. Mais il ne l'était pas. Encore que... Son reflet paraissait presque plus convaincant que lui.

Il appuya ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier en marbre, la tête baissée, se sentant nauséeux. Il regarda fixement le lavabo, où quelques gouttes perlaient sur le rebord. Des images l'assaillaient. Des souvenirs. Il détestait ça. Ca lui faisait mal, de se rappeler de ces moments, avec lui. A la fois complices et secrets, merveilleux et indicibles. Ils auraient dû être joyeux. Mais ça lui faisait trop mal.

Ca ne pouvait se contenir dans des mots, ça.

Ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il se décolla finalement de l'évier, et se déshabilla. Il rentra dans la douche avec lenteur, actionna le mitigeur et se plaça sous le pommeau de la douche. Il choisit de mettre à profit le temps qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour manger pour laisser, longuement, l'eau chaude emporter avec elle les éclats douloureux de sa mélancolie. En sortant, il s'essuya vaguement, comme si chaque geste lui coûtait et lui pesait, puis enroula une serviette autour de sa taille amaigrie, et, tout en s'essuyant les cheveux, risqua un coup d'oeil en direction du miroir. Il avait trop tendance à s'y perdre, ces temps-ci, il le savait... Mais il l'appelait inexorablement. Il aimait bien se laisser happer par ce monde, qui, de l'autre côté, lui semblait plus reposant.

Moins pénible.

Il passa sa main gauche sur le verre embué, et l'essuya grossièrement d'un geste rapide. La vapeur s'effaça, pour laisser sur la glace l'image brouillée de son visage triste sur un fond de soleil radieux.

« Tu as bien changé », murmura-t-il en se souriant tristement.

Ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur, malgré le soleil trompeur qui s'y reflétait. Sa peau avait perdu son éclat doré, tout comme ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient ternes, ses joues pâles à faire peur.

Il n'était plus lui.

« … »

Il releva légèrement la tête, les dents serrées, comme si la pencher un peu en arrière garderait les larmes au fond de ses yeux dépourvus de vie.

Ca ne fonctionna pas.

Le sel se répandit sur ses joues, s'y incrustant aussi profondément que la sensation de ses baisers dont il se souvenait bien.

Trop bien.

Il agrippa alors l'évier avec force et trembla.

De rage.

« Il paiera », cracha-t-il tout bas, ses doigts crispés sur les rebords du meuble, des larmes de fureur roulant sur ses joues et s'écrasant sur le dos de ses mains tremblantes.

« Ed ? » appela soudainement une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que de petits coups timides étaient tapés contre celle-ci. Finalement, Alphonse entra, et, souriant, plaisanta :

« Tu parles tout seul ? »

Voyant que son frère détournait brusquement la tête, s'essuyant frénétiquement le visage avec la serviette pelucheuse, il préféra enchaîner :

« Tu es prêt ? Je ne veux pas te presser mais... C'est que... Ca fait une heure que tu es là-dedans, et tu es censé être au travail dans 20 minutes... Tu veux que je les appelle pour leur dire que ça ne va pas ? »

En règle générale, il essayait de pousser son frère à sortir, à voir du monde, à reprendre la vie qu'il semblait avoir laissée derrière lui... Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait aller vraiment mal, et... Inquiet de nature, il préférait que son frère se reposât.

« Nan, ça va aller.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » proposa gentiment le plus jeune en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son frère.

Celui-ci l'écarta de suite, mais, pour ne pas faire de peine à son cadet, expliqua d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

« Nan, si tu viens, je vais avoir droit à une tooonnne de remarques. J'imagine déjà : « Alors Fullmetal ? Pas assez grand pour venir tout seul au travail ? -ils en louperont pas une pour faire des remarques sur ma taille, je te parie tout ce que tu veux- ! »

Alphonse poussa un petit soupir. Edward jouait quand même assez mal la comédie, mais il décida de jouer le jeu et de ne pas insister. Il prévint juste :

« En tout cas, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Même d'un câlin, je suis là ! »

Toujours aussi serviable et innocent. Alphonse souhaitait, puisque son frère ne l'était pas, être heureux pour eux deux, histoire de communiquer son état d'esprit à ce dernier.

Ca marcherait sûrement. Tout s'arrangerait, il en était persuadé. Après tout... Le temps panse les plus grosses des blessures... Il fallait attendre. Et il fallait surtout qu'Edward cessât de ressasser tout ça. Qu'il se changeât les idées.

« D'accord, d'accord », répliqua celui-ci en se forçant à sourire. « Ah, au fait... Tu pourras nourrir les oiseaux ? J'ai pas le temps, là... Je suis... Déjà... En... retard... » expliqua l'aîné qui avait déjà viré sa serviette pour essayer de s'habiller, un peu plus à chaque mot.

Alors qu'il commençait à se coiffer avec soin, après s'être essuyé vigoureusement les cheveux, Alphonse répondit, avec enthousiasme :

« Ah ? D'accord. J'en prendrai soin... ! »

Le plus jeune savait parfaitement que ces oiseaux étaient, pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'une des rares raisons qui amenaient son frère à se traîner hors du lit et à sourire. Raison de plus de les chouchouter

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Edward, lui, avait déjà quitté la salle de bain, et était parti dans l'entrée enfiler chaussures, veste et manteau.

« A tout à l'heure... ! » lança-t-il, avant de partir d'un coup.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant son cadet, seul, dans l'appartement, et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Décidément, donner le change, même cinq minutes...

C'était un enfer.

* * *

« Fullmetal ? »

L'interpellé sursauta, et attrapa précipitamment des feuilles à droite à gauche pour les mélanger. Roy, qui aurait dû être surpris par cette attitude, haussa juste un sourcil, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son subordonné avait cette étrange habitude de paniquer comme un rien dès qu'on l'appelait, et de brusquement jongler avec les feuilles. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Quoi ? » cracha d'un ton peu aimable le petit blond en fixant son supérieur d'un œil méfiant, un peu comme un chat acculé dans un coin par un chien, dont il ne connaîtrait pas les intentions.

« Il est bientôt vingt heures, tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

- Peut-être bien », rétorqua l'alchimiste. Mais de quoi il se mêlait, lui ? A chaque fois il lui faisait le coup... Il n'avait pas de vie, ou quoi ? Personne d'autre à aller emmerder ? Un café à prendre ? Des dossiers à bâcler ?

« Tu as l'air épuisé, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu sais. Ton frère doit s'inquiéter. »

Le colonel s'approcha de l'alchimiste, et lui dit, d'un ton presque paternel et légèrement inquiet :

« Je sais que tu as tendance à croire le contraire, mais tu es encore un enfant. Tu n'as pas à t'imposer des horaires pareils dans... Ton état. »

Roy ne savait pas réellement ce qu'avait l'alchimiste. Il restait muet comme une carpe... Les seules informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, et encore, au compte gouttes, lui parvenaient d'Alphonse. Il savait juste que ça n'allait pas fort.

Plus doucement, il continua :

« A la limite, si ta présence était vraiment nécessaire, on pourrait te demander des heures sup', mais là... On croule pas sous le boulot, et tu as largement fait ta part aujourd'hui, on a même pris de l'avance. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer... »

Puis, d'un ton plus malicieux et léger, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« … La même chose t'attend, demain. »

Une veine palpita sur la tempe d'Edward.

« Si c'est pour faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire puis pour venir m'enquiquiner, retournez à... »

Ouais, pas « votre travail », puisqu'il ne faisait rien.

« … Rah, lâchez-moi ! » marmonna l'alchimiste en replongeant dans la multitude de feuille sous laquelle croulait son petit bureau.

« Comme tu veux. Je vais aller prendre un café, tu en veux un ?

- Mouais. »

Ca le requinquerait un peu. Et ça lui permettrait d'être tranquille cinq minutes, pour... Poursuivre ce qu'il faisait, _réellement_. Car non, si Edward s'imposait de tels horaires, s'il restait si longtemps alors qu'auparavant, il était si prompt à partir de bonne heure... Ce n'était pas parce que ces feuilles noires de noms, de chiffres et d'informations sans queue ni tête le passionnaient.

Ainsi, dès que le colonel eut passé la grande porte de bois sombre sur sa droite, et qu'il se retrouva seule dans ce bureau vide et vaste, où peinait à s'imposer, dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, la petite lampe posée sur le bord de son bureau... L'alchimiste écarta sans plus attendre tous les dossiers dont il ne se préoccupait que trop peu, les posant grossièrement sur un coin du meuble.

Sous ces feuilles, quelque chose de bien plus important :

« UN ACCIDENT MORTEL, LE CORPS RESTE INTROUVABLE »

« DEUX VICTIMES, LE FUYARD COURT TOUJOURS »

« LA VOITURE FOLLE A ENCORE FRAPPE »

Quelques uns des titres qui éclataient sur les pages des principaux journaux de la ville, cornées et abîmées d'avoir trop été tournées.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce moment qui le rendait malade. Cet homme qu'il avait entraperçu, les lèvres étirées en un sourire répugnant, alors qu'il filait à bord de cette voiture, abandonnant là le corps sans vie de son amant.

Ca n'avait pas été un accident.

Il l'avait cru au départ, mais les journaux avaient su lui prouver le contraire. Journaux qu'il épluchait un peu plus tous les jours, à la recherche d'indices, et qui s'entassaient dans sa chambre, sous son lit, et jusque sur son lieu de travail. Il lisait, cherchait, entourait, liait...

Chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait, un peu plus, de ce tueur fou qui lui avait arraché, sous ses yeux, cet être unique. Personne ne le savait, pas même Alphonse, qui s'intéressait bien plus à lui qu'aux nouvelles ou aux faits divers. Non, personne ne le savait...

Pourtant, si l'alchimiste vivait encore, c'était car il ne voulait qu'une chose : se venger du bonheur dont on l'avait dépouillé sans raison. Et pour ça, il devait le retrouver.

_Toc toc toc_

« …. ! »

Edward sursauta. Indécis et méfiant, il se risqua néanmoins à lancer :

« Entrez... ? »

Et là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparut la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait : King Bradley. Il plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand il débarquait, comme ça, sans prévenir. L'atmosphère devenait soudainement pesante, et chaque mot prononcé devait être mesuré avec soin pour ne pas risquer d'alimenter cette tension insupportable. « Marcher sur des chardons ardents ». Rien n'aurait pu mieux décrire ce que c'était d'engager une conversation avec l'homonculus.

« Bonjour... Fullmetal. Tu travailles encore à cette heure là ? » s'enquit le vieil homme avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, à tort.

« Il faut croire. Vous cherchez le colonel ? Il est parti chercher un café », annonça le petit blond tout en dissimulant avec précaution ses recherches clandestines. « Le connaissant, il ne sera pas de retour avant une bonne demie-heure. Vous avez un message à lui transmettre ?

- Pas spécialement. Je voulais juste m'assurer du bon déroulement de votre travail à tous les deux. J'espère que les dossiers avancent », répondit le Führer, avant de rajouter, d'un ton tout de suite moins jovial : « Plus que tes recherches, en tout cas.

- ... ! »

Edward se leva d'un bon comme s'il avait été piqué, et se raidit, les mains plaquées sur le bureau. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil coupable à celui-ci Rien. Il avait pourtant bien dissimulé les articles. A tous les coups, c'était son œil... Tch.

Ne pas se laisser décontenancer. UN, ça ne le regardait pas, DEUX, il faisait quand même son boulot. Et TROIS... Il ne parlait peut-être pas de ce qu'il pensait.

« De quelles recherches parlez-vous ? » fit-il d'un air qu'il voulut innocent.

« Je vois tout », se contenta de répondre Bradley en tapotant sur son bandeau avec son index.

Démasqué.

« Alors ? Qu'en est-il ? Ca progresse ?

- ... »

Devant le silence éloquent de l'alchimiste, qui détourna la tête les dents serrés, Wrath rajouta :

« Tout cela ne mènera à rien, et ne t'avancera à rien. Le mal est fait, et tu as peu de chances de retrouver cet homme. Tu n'as aucun indice. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton travail. Cesse de te bercer de faux espoirs, comme un enfant. Tu n'en es plus un.

- Oh ? Ben faudrait savoir ! » clama l'adolescent d'un ton sarcastique. Au diable la méfiance et les bonnes manières. L'homonculus appuyait là où ça faisait mal, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. « Un coup on me dit que si, un coup que non ! De toute façon, y'a pas de problème : ça n'a pas d'influence sur mon travail, puisque je le fais malgré t- !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu, vois-tu », le coupa sèchement le Führer, avant de reprendre : « Ca ne te concerne plus. Tu devrais cesser de t'impliquer autant dans cette affaire.

- Et vous de vous mêler des miennes », grinça Edward, à bout.

Soudain, alors que l'alchimiste hésitait furieusement entre balancer la pile de dossiers sur son bureau à son interlocuteur, et lui fracasser la lampe sur la tête -choix peu judicieux en vérité, il en avait quand même conscience-, le colonel Mustang fit son apparition. Surpris de voir le généralissime dans son bureau -et surtout bien confus de ne pas s'y être trouvé lors de sa venue-, il manqua d'en lâcher les deux tasses de café brûlant qu'il tenait. Embêté d'avoir les mains prises, il se précipita sur son bureau pour les y poser, puis s'empressa de faire le salut militaire de convenance, un peu décontenancé.

Tandis que Roy s'enquérait de la raison de la visite de King Bradley, Edward, lui, ne manqua pas l'opportunité qui lui était ainsi donnée : il était bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle il était censé rester, aussi ramassa-t-il avec précipitation ses journaux. Il les empila ensuite dans sa mallette pèle-mêle, puis ferma violemment celle-ci.

« Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, colonel », lança le blond avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme et agacé vers la sortie. Alors qu'il sortait précipitamment sous le regard interloqué du colonel, il entendit le généralissime déclarer simplement, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur :

« Tu es ridicule. »

Puis, l'alchimiste claqua la porte derrière lui, dont le bruit assourdissant ne lui parut pas couvrir l'écho de ces mots qui, tranchant, se répercutait dans sa tête.

Ridicule ? C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

* * *

_A suivre_...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de poster un petit review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;p (un grand merci à celles qui en ont posté pour le prologue, ça m'a fait grandement plaisir ToT) Car c'est vous qui lisez, il est important pour les auteurs de savoir quel effet on leurs récits sur vous... Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrez-vous retrouver vos idées dans le récit ? ;D

_**White Assassin**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Hululement de minuit

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors je vais commencer par dire... RAH ! Juste parce que rechercher TOUTES -euh... Presque, « toutes »- les musiques utilisées pour écrire mon histoire du prologue au chapitre 4 (soit 5 chapitres, en gros)... Une somme astronomique de titres, quoi... C'est juste long et épuisant ! Je suis contente, mais alors contente d'avoir fini T.T (**Envy** : _En même temps, si t'étais moins fainéante et que tu les notais au fur et à mesure... _**W.A.** : _Envy, je te- …. _**Ed** : _Sssh ! Pas devant les lecteurs!_).

Bref, donc voilà, ça m'a pris du temps, alors libre à vous de lire ou de relire ce chapitre et les précédents avec, comme fond, les musiques... En tout cas, sachez que c'est juste pour agrémenter votre lecture, et vous faire découvrir celles qui m'ont servi pour mon histoire (paaas de critiques, hein, tout fait ventre, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous force à écouter. Et si vous trouvez que j'ai des goûts bizarres, tant pis. Sachez que ce que vous lisez, justement, découle de ces goûts bizarres, alors vous êtes pas mieux è.é). Je voulais aussi souligner que je les organise différemment, à présent : les **Flash-back **sont à part, et sinon... Le reste de l'histoire est divisé en **P** (pour « partie », évidemment x) ). Chaque partie est, grosso modo, séparée d'une autre par une grosse coupure, de lieu, de temps ou de personnage (indiquée _généralement_ par les looongs traits que met à notre disposition fanfiction). Voilà ! :3

A propos de l'histoire ? Hm... Un chapitre à la fois triste, chouw et mélancolique, où il ne se passe pas grand chose au final... Mais qui ravira les sensibles ! xp

Bonne lecture (juste... Pour le flash-back... j'insiste un peu u.u' … La musique a un timing PARFAIT -si vous lisez à vitesse normale- et est magnifique, alors profitez en ! -indiquée ci-dessous-).

**Musiques** :

- P1 : « _Zasetsu_ » (OST de **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**), « _Lullaby_ » (**Nox Arcana**)

- Flash-back : A NE PAS MANQUER ! ToT - « _Crystal Forest_ » (**Nox Arcana**)

- P2 : « _Ebonshire_ », « _Lullaby_ » et « _Reflections of Long ago_ » (**Nox Arcana**)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Hululement de minuit**

Edward inspira profondément. Il devait se calmer. Pas qu'il soit réellement furieux à cause de ce qu'il s'était pris en pleine tête tout à l'heure, au bureau, non... En vérité, c'était plutôt que... Il se sentait ballotté entre colère et nostalgie. Ces sentiments, qui le tiraillaient, semblaient avoir déposé un voile sur ses yeux douloureux. Une brume qui ne partait pas, même en les frottant. Le monde ne lui apparaissait plus que derrière cet écran opaque. Un écran grisâtre, qui faisait perdre couleurs et goûts aux choses, aux mots, aux sensations. A tout.

« ... »

Il attrapa la poignée de la porte de leur appartement. Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était sur le pallier. Il aurait pu rester dehors. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait ?

Non, non... Alphonse s'inquiéterait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'inquiéter. Pourquoi tout ça, sinon ?

Il tourna finalement la poignée... Et son petit frère, aussitôt, lui sauta dans les bras.

« Ed ! »

L'interpellé resta un peu interloqué, les bras levés, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, il rendit lui rendit son étreinte avec maladresse, embarrassé. Une habitude qu'il avait prise, ça, de lui sauter dessus... Enfin, c'était sa manière à lui, il supposait, de lutter contre son chagrin.

« Al... Tu m'étouffes un peu... » avoua le plus âgé en essayant de le décrocher.

« Ah, pardon ! 'juste que... J'ai eu un peu peur... » confia son cadet. Sérieusement : qui ne serait pas mort d'inquiétude, lorsque quelqu'un de dépressif tardait à rentrer ? « Viens ! On va manger ! »

Le jeune garçon ne laissa pas à son frère le loisir de protester -juste celui de vaguement se déshabiller et de retirer ses chaussures-, et ils s'installèrent à table sans plus tarder. Même si la nourriture, abondante, succulente, qui s'étalait sur la table ne lui disait absolument rien... Histoire de faire honneur au cuisinier et au repas, Edward fit l'effort de goûter un peu de tout, mais... Mais vraiment parce que c'était son frère, hein. Autrement, seul... Il n'aurait touché à rien.

« Bon, je vais me coucher », annonça-t-il, à la fin du repas, après avoir aidé Alphonse à laver et ranger couverts et assiettes.

Edward partit donc se doucher en vitesse, se laver les dents, puis, une fois en caleçon et débardeur -qui lui servaient de pyjama-, il s'affala sur le lit qu'Alphonse avait pris soin de refaire. Il se laissa choir sur le matelas et les draps moelleux qui embaumaient la lessive son frère les avait changés.

« … »

Il éteignit la lumière, laissant les ténèbres pénétrer dans la chambre silencieuse. Seule la voix étouffée d'Alphonse lui parvenait, indistinctement, plus loin, ainsi que les petits mouvements satinés des ailes des oiseaux. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'un des oreiller et le serra avec force, pour dissimuler son visage à la lueur glacée de la lune, qui s'insinuait, étrangère et lointaine, jusqu'à lui. Il inspira doucement l'odeur sucrée des draps propres, et sourit. Ca lui rappelait... Combien de fois les avait-il changés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Pratiquement toutes les nuits, à la dérobée, après leurs étreintes à la fois fougueuses et tendres. Histoire de tromper son frère... Comme si ça marchait ! Il en était sûr : Alphonse n'avait pas été dupe. Enfin... Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de telles combines. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Sauf les rares fois où, profitant d'un moment de solitude comme celui-ci, il laissait ses mains se perdre en caresses timides sur son corps. Piètre consolation, en vérité. Ces caresses n'étaient pas les siennes. Il essayait parfois de reproduire, maladroitement, celles que son amant lui avait offertes... En vain. Ce n'était qu'un plaisir éphémère les caresses qu'il pouvait s'offrir était bien différentes de tout ce dont étaient empruntes celles de l'être qu'il avait aimé.

C'était faux.

Rien, jamais, ne pourrait être aussi vrai que ce qu'il avait vécu.

« ... »

Il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il avait froid. Il finit par se décider à passer sous la couette, puis ne bougea plus. Dès que la nuit venait... Il retombait dans cet état de léthargie, entre souvenirs et rancune, remords et tristesse. Seul le matin pourrait l'en délivrer. Si le matin venait.

* * *

_« Nh... Nh... Rh ! »_

_Encore un peu._

_« NH ! »_

_Encore un peu._

_« ... »_

_La terre vola par-dessus son épaule endolorie une dernière fois. Ses mains souillées par la crasse et la poussière se crispèrent sur le manche de la pelle rouillée, légèrement fendue à force d'avoir heurté pierres et caillasses._

_Il regarda son travail, les dents serrées. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à être fier du travail accompli._

_« …... »_

_Un léger vent, mordant, souffla par delà les collines, courant sur les brins d'herbe comme une main invisible qui ne demandait qu'à étrangler tout malheureux qui aurait l'idée de s'étendre, un moment, dans les herbes folles et mouillées d'une rosée brillante, sous le clair de lune. Les étoiles, étrangement absentes, laissait la faible lueur de cette dernière éclater sur le ciel nébuleux._

_Silence._

_Ténèbres._

_Et mort._

_On eut dit que les astres eux-mêmes se recueillaient, berçant de leur douce lueur la silhouette tremblante qui surplombait ce trou fraîchement creusé dans la terre meuble._

_« … »_

_Un hibou, sur son arbre, observa la scène d'un air curieux, sans cri pousser._

_« … »_

_Une bulle, douce, éphémère, cocon de minuit, s'était tissée sur la colline abandonnée. La silhouette jeta la pelle au loin. Elle alla heurter dans un bruit métallique l'arbre noueux sur lequel s'était réfugié l'oiseau, qui s'envola, sans un bruit._

_Sans autre spectateur que le ciel infini, l'individu se décida enfin à bouger. Il essuya avec précaution ses mains sur ses vêtements, puis se pencha, souleva une petite urne qu'il avait préalablement posée dans l'herbe, à ses pieds, et la prit contre lui._

_Blanche, immaculée._

_Demeure de son amant._

_Une larme perla sur le petit objet, roula, puis s'écrasa sur la terre glacée. L'infime bruit produit par le contact entre l'eau et celle-ci sembla se répercuter jusque dans le corps de celui qui, noyé dans la nuit, serrait tendrement l'urne contre lui._

_« Ici... Ça ira, je suppose. »_

_Il ouvrit avec précaution son couvercle, le posa au sol, puis versa les cendres qu'elle contenait dans le trou qu'il venait de creuser. Les petits cristaux de cendres, vestiges de son amant, se répandirent parfaitement dans cette tombe improvisée. Pourtant, alors que l'urne s'était presque vidée, il passa sa main au travers de cette poussière soyeuse et aimée, cherchant à la retenir._

_Il n'y parvint pas._

_Les derniers cristaux tombèrent._

_Son cœur se serra. Sa gorge aussi. Une deuxième fois, son amant lui échappait. Mais cette fois... C'était pour trouver le repos. Le repos qu'il se refusait pour l'instant. Il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir._

_« Nh ! »_

_Sans plus attendre, craignant que la douleur ne le séduise et ne le happe dans cet abyme de terre et de silence, il reboucha le trou. Il ne devait pas penser il suffisait qu'il se concentrât sur sa tâche. Et c'est ce qu'il fit : la terre retourna bientôt à sa place, comme son amant au monde._

_Il contempla cette étrange tombe. C'était la première fois qu'il en creusait une. Ce serait la dernière._

_« … Je reviendrai... » souffla-t-il, avant d'attraper quelques petites graines qu'il avait entassées plus loin, et qu'il jeta sur la terre retournée d'un geste ample et déterminé._

_« Je reviendrai », répéta-t-il à mi-mots, en étreignant le vent._

* * *

« Je revien... » marmonna Edward en se tortillant sur le lit. Puis, soudain, un petit cri lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Il fixa le plafond, où dansaient les ombres, portées par la lune et le vent, qui veillaient sur son ébauche de sommeil, torturé.

Sa chambre.

_Leur_ chambre.

Dure réalité.

« …. ! »

A nouveau, ce petit cri. Alerté, il se décrocha de l'oreiller qu'il avait quand même maintenu contre lui pendant plusieurs heures, et sortit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la cage, et chercha du regard les deux oiseaux. Le mâle, perché sur la petite boîte qui leur servait de nid, le fixait de ses petits yeux ronds et noirs, avec intérêt. Il inclina la tête Edward, mécaniquement, l'imita... Puis se reprit. Bon, le premier, ça allait. Il avait juste l'air un peu agité.

Et soudain, par le petit orifice qui leur permettait de se rendre dans leur nid, sortit la femelle. Ses plumes dorées éclatèrent d'un bleu presque fluorescent sous l'action de la lune, tandis que les rouges, elles, encadraient sa petite tête curieuse d'une couleur plus sombre, plus chaude. Elle s'extirpa du nid en agrippant, de ses petites griffes, le rebord de celui-ci, puis rejoignit son compagnon dessus. Elle entrouvrit le bec, et secoua sa tête, claquant doucement sa petite langue, pour pousser à nouveau ce cri mélodieux et doux.

Voyant qu'elle ne cessait, et un peu inquiet par l'attitude du petit oiseau pourtant toujours si silencieux, Edward ouvrit la porte de la cage, et passa sa main dans celle-ci pour s'emparer avec précaution de l'oiseau. Son partenaire lui picora un peu les doigts, méfiant, passa sa petite langue dessus, puis, convaincu par cette odeur familière, le laissa lui retirer momentanément sa compagne.

« Viens-là... » souffla doucement le petit blond, en la prenant dans sa main gauche, avant de refermer la cage pour éviter que l'oiseau d'ébène ne fût soudainement pris d'une idée de liberté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... ? » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, appuyant sa main sur ses cuisses, pour caresser, de celle de métal, la petite tête de l'oiseau qui, heureux, la tourna légèrement, les yeux clos. Il avait réussi à suffisamment apprivoiser l'inséparable rouge et or pour qu'il l'autorisât à passer ses petits doigts sur ses plumes soyeuses. Et il raffolait des caresses sur la tête l'alchimiste ne manquait pas de lui en offrir, dès qu'il le pouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait, ce soir ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'autre oiseau qui, accroché à la cage, les surveillait d'un œil curieux.

« Il t'a picorée trop fort ? » s'amusa-t-il, même s'il avait conscience que l'oiseau n'allait pas lui répondre.

Ils étaient ses compagnons d'infortune, les seules preuves qu'il lui restaient de ces mois mirifiques, vestiges de son bonheur. Il devait prendre soin d'eux. Ils étaient son passé, ils seraient son espoir.

« … »

Il resta un peu interdit en voyant que le petit oiseau, entre ses doigts, trembla un peu. Inquiet, il passa son index sur son petit bec, pour voir s'il réagissait : fort heureusement, il le lui attrapa et le lécha doucement. Fausse alerte, l'oiseau allait bien. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir les restes de son univers s'effondrer. Il inspira profondément, soulagé.

« 'me fais pas peur, comme ça... »

Il caressa alors le ventre de l'oiseau, qui agita, entre ses mains, ses jolies ailes colorées, et posa sur lui ses yeux noirs d'encre et encadrés d'un blanc immaculé. Ce qu'ils étaient beaux, ces oiseaux...

_« Si l'un deux meurt... L'autre se laissera automatiquement mourir. »_

« ... »

Le petit blond repensa à cette phrase. Lui, il n'avait finalement pas eu la chance de pouvoir le faire.

Il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir.

La vie était donc cruelle au point de le séparer de son amant jusque dans la mort ? Tu parles d'une vie...

Ce qu'il aurait aimé le rejoindre.

« Mais on lui rendra justice... Pas vrai ? » souffla-t-il à l'oiseau, qui émit à nouveau son petit cri mélodieux. « C'est presque à croire que tu me comprends... » s'étonna l'alchimiste dans un sourire, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la cage. Il l'ouvrit et y replaça l'oiseau, qui s'envola vers son compagnon, et se colla aussitôt à lui, frottant ses plumes aux siennes. Il adressa une caresse à peine effleurée au mâle, puis referma précautionneusement la cage. Ce faisant, il laissa son regard se perdre dans la nuit.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, ses doigts se crispant involontairement sur les barreaux de la cage. Etait-il à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de celle-ci, en vérité ? Qui était le plus libre ? Deux oiseaux amoureux dans une petite boîte, ou une âme errante et solitaire dans un vaste monde ?

Il soupira, retourna à son lit vide et froid. Il était temps d'entamer un nouveau voyage au pays du silence et des rêves.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'adore écrire ce genre de passages, enveloppés de nuit, d'étoiles et de lune *o* C'est juste magique, je trouve :3 En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup, et ma plume glisse toute seule.

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3 qui, déjà écrit, ne devrait pas tarder. Action, rebondissements, suspens... Voilà le programme ! Alors à plus tard... Et n'oubliez pas le review, siouplait !

BisouX à toutes et à toutes, et merci de suivre cette histoire ! :D

_**White Assassin**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bonheur hypocrite

**Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà ! En vérité, j'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre demain mais... Ca ne va pas aller, parce que si jamais je m'absente la semaine après celle-ci... Ca va faire un SUPER trou entre deux chapitres, et ça... C'est pas possible x) Alors j'ai tout organisé pour que tout soit enfin posté le 26 ;p Donc bon... Ca va être assez rapide xp

A propos des musiques, vite fait : la partie 2... Au début, y'a pas mal de titres, donc choisissez celui que vous préférez (si vous comptez écouter les musiques proposées), car sinon, vous allez vous retrouver avec des trucs tout doux là où il faut que ça pulse xD

A propos de l'histoire : GRAND tournant dans ce chapitre... Accrochez-vous à votre siège, v'là d'l'action ! :D

Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de reviewer, c'est vraiment chouette ! :3

**Musiques** :

-P1 : « _Main theme ~ Hayashi, piano version_ » (OST de **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)

-P2 : « _Dear you_ » (**Yuzuki** pour **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**) OU (pas le temps pour tous x) ) « _Shiawase_ » et « _Sei_ » (**OST de Higurashi no naku Koro ni**) PUIS « _Inner Universe_ » (OST de **Ghost in the Shell**), « _Angels_ » et « _The Howling_ » (**Within Temptation**)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bonheur hypocrite**

Un pépiement d'oiseau. Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre contre laquelle, à un rythme régulier, se heurtait une fine pluie. Les gouttes, qui restaient accrochées à la vitre, ondulaient sur celle-ci, et troublaient le paysage qu'elle lui offrait Central était trouble. Sa tête aussi.

« … »

Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître... Il préférait les journées pluvieuses. Elles, au moins, ne mentaient pas. Elles n'annonçaient pas du bonheur lorsque le monde en était dépourvu.

Il avait appris à aimer la pluie, à aimer sa mélodie et ses murmures.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux oiseaux, bien matinaux aujourd'hui, puis s'extirpa, une fois de plus, de ce lit dont le léger craquement, ce faisant, lui rappelait tant de choses. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et s'accouda à celle-ci. Il regarda la pluie tomber sur la ville, comme envoûté par cette vision mouvante et floue.

Pleuvait-il aussi sur sa tombe ?

* * *

« Al ! J'y vais... ! » annonça l'alchimiste d'un ton qu'il voulut dynamique.

« Oui ! Prends soin de toi, nii-san ! » fit en retour le plus jeune en sortant juste la tête de la cuisine, le torchon encore dans les mains, et un sourire franc sur le visage : pour une fois, son frère avait accepté de prendre un petit-déjeuner, et avait parlé un minimum au cours du repas.

Petit à petit, il progressait sur la voie de la guérison, et cette constatation soulevait de joie le cœur du jeune adolescent. Il allait retrouver son frère.

Son frère d'avant.

Frère qui, sur le pas de la porte, la referma doucement. Il posa sa tête contre, inspira profondément. Est-ce que les efforts faits ce matin allaient avoir une incidence sur sa journée, ou pourrait-il maintenir cet entrain factice jusqu'au soir ?

Il se décolla finalement de la porte, puis sortit de l'immeuble, et se dirigea vers le QG militaire. Comme il n'avait pas pris de parapluie, il arriva ruisselant à celui-ci et un peu bougon. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds -si, si, jusque dans ses chaussures. Ô bonheur-. La seule chose qui avait échappé à la pluie était sa montre en argent, qu'il avait pris soin de protéger de celle-ci, au creux de ses mains glacées et détrempées. Non, l'argent ne rouille pas, mais qu'importe : il ne voulait pas prendre le risque -sait-on jamais-.

Et voilà ce qui expliquait l'hilarité de son supérieur, en le voyant arrivé tout mouillé. Il eut le droit à une rapide leçon sur le fait qu'il fallait être prévoyant et avoir un parapluie... Ou passer son permis, au choix, mais... Étrangement, le colonel ne lui fit pas plus de remarques que cela. Au contraire, il se montra plutôt gentil et alla lui chercher des serviettes -de l'armée, forcément-, qu'il lui rapporta avec un sourire qui disait : « Tu m'en dois une, pour ça ».

« ... »

Edward s'empara des serviettes, un peu déconcerté. Le geste lui décrocha un petit sourire à la fois amusé et nostalgique. Il se déshabilla partiellement, restant en débardeur, et se sécha comme il put avec les serviettes un peu rêches d'avoir trop servi, en posa une sur la chaise en cuir usé de son bureau -histoire d'éviter de détremper le mobilier-, puis s'y installa confortablement. Il eut la surprise de trouver, sur le bureau, une tasse de café.

« Tu avais mauvaise mine, hier... » expliqua Roy, même si le petit blond ne lui avait rien demandé. « Et comme tu es parti sans prendre le temps de boire ce que je m'étais échiner à t'apporter... »

Il compléta avec un air sournois :

« … Je l'ai laissé sur ton bureau. Et tu as intérêt à tout boire, crois-moi.

- Vous plaisantez ? »

Edward bugua. Urgh, du café froid. Il prit la tasse dans ses mains d'un air dégoûté, pour vérifier... Mais la reposa bien vite. Elle était brûlante.

« Effectivement. C'est le lieutenant qui te l'a apportée, ce matin. Elle se fait du souci, tu sais. Comme nous tous. »

Le jeune alchimiste ramena la tasse vers lui, et souffla doucement, tout en regardant son reflet, incertain, sur le café, flotter au gré des petites ondulations du liquide, au travers de la douce vapeur sucrée qui en émanait. Du souci... ?

Tout en avalant une gorgée, le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son supérieur, qui, comme si de rien n'était, avait repris son travail. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que... Tout n'était pas totalement noir.

Aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, derrière Roy : la pluie avait cessé. Quelques rayons timides de soleil avaient creusé l'épais barrage de nuages pour inonder la ville par endroits. Le ciel avait cessé de déverser ses larmes sur la ville elle semblait revivre.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, hier, avec le généralissime ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu une légère altercation... En tout cas, vu comme tu es parti en coup de vent, ça le laissait sous-entendre », déclara soudainement le colonel, sans quitter des yeux ses dossiers, sur lesquels, étrangement, il se penchait relativement sérieusement.

« Bah, rien d'important. Il voulait juste voir comment on avançait, c'est tout il n'y a eu aucun problème, j'étais juste pressé de rentrer... Et un peu embarrassé, j'avoue, parce que vous n'étiez pas là, en fait », rétorqua le petit blond avec un petit rire qu'il voulut enjoué.

Déjà que le Führer avait compris l'espèce de double vie qu'il menait au bureau, autant éviter que tout le monde fût au courant. D'ailleurs, Roy, ayant aussi fait les frais de cette désagréable visite surprise, préféra éviter de continuer sur ce sujet et n'insista pas. En fait, il craignait un effet boomerang et... Il avait reçu quelques remontrances à peine voilées concernant le retard qu'il avait accumulé sur son travail, et ne souhaitait pas faire part de celles-ci à son subordonné.

Non, parce que vous croyiez vraiment qu'il avait décidé de s'y mettre sérieusement, comme ça, d'un coup ?

Le silence revint alors entre eux deux. Edward but encore quelques gorgées du liquide noir et réparateur après une nuit à nouveau agitée, puis posa la tasse. Discrètement, il sortit de sa petite mallette de cuir ses inséparables journaux, ainsi que celui à peine publié de ce matin. Il était un peu gondolé à cause de la pluie qu'il avait reçue, mais restait tout à fait lisible. Tout en gardant, par mesure de sécurité, des papiers de l'armée à sa droite -pour pouvoir faire comme s'il s'y intéressait dès que quelqu'un s'approcherait de lui-, il se pencha sur ce journal.

« … »

Ses iris dorés glissèrent avec rapidité sur les pages jaunies, qu'il tournait à un rythme régulier. Il arriva bientôt à la fin du journal... Rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Dépité, il revint à la première page, se disant que, à défaut de trouver des informations intéressantes sur cet homme qu'il recherchait, il pouvait au moins se tenir un peu au courant de l'actualité.

« UN INCENDIE FAIT DIX VICTIMES DANS UN IMMEUBLE »

La une.

Hm... Pas de bol pour ces g-... Tiens, à vue de nez, la photo, qui prenait un bon tiers de la page, lui disait quelque chose. Il devait s'agir d'un immeuble non loin du QG. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'en venant, il avait vu des militaires s'activer... Et que l'un d'eux lui était même rentré dedans par mégarde, dans le hall... ?

« Colonel... Vous êtes arrivé tôt, ce matin, non ? » questionna le petit blond.

« Assez, pourquoi ?

- Ben... Apparemment, y'a eu un incendie en ville... C'était près d'ici?

- Oui, à quelques rues, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, juste pour savoir... Ils ont trouvé l'origine de l'incendie ? » demanda d'un ton suffisamment sombre pour que son supérieur levât la tête.

« Pas à ma connaissance, mais c'est l'équipe qui a été affectée à cette affaire, et qui doit être sur place actuellement, qui doit posséder le plus de renseignements. J'ai entendu dire que, justement, l'équipe mobilisée avait commencé à enquêter dès que le foyer s'était éteint, en raison de la pluie. Ils ont peur que cela détruise les éventuels indices. »

Le silence, à nouveau, reprit ses droits.

Indices.

Edward resta pensif. Cette histoire l'intriguait. A première vue, ça n'avait pas de rapport direct avec celle qui le préoccupait, mais, sait-on jamais... Les psychopathes n'avaient pas forcément un seul mode opératoire. Tout pouvait servir. Il aurait bien aimé faire un tour sur place, histoire de vérifier, par exemple si quelqu'un avait vu une voiture avant l'incident, ce genre de choses...

Tout était utile, et les indices étaient parfois là où on les attendaient le moins.

Toutefois... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller enquêter de son côté, alors que King Bradley le tenait à l'œil depuis la veille. Surtout vu la puissance du dit œil. Tch.

Bah, il irait discrètement jeter un coup d'œil pendant la pause de midi, prétextant vouloir manger dehors plutôt qu'à la cantine si, au pire, on lui posait la question.

Par contre, en attendant... Il pouvait toujours jeter un œil à la description des victimes que le journal mentionnait quelques pages plus loin. D'après ce qu'il avait remarqué... L'homme qu'il recherchait avait à son actif une bonne douzaine de victimes. Toutes jeunes et blondes. Cheveux longs. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il avait été visé, et c'était le seul lien qu'il avait pu établir entre les personnes qui avaient été froidement écrasées, ou heurtées à mort. Et avec d'autres, aussi... Qui elles, n'étaient pas passées sous les roues d'une voiture, mais qui étaient mortes dans des circonstances troublantes. Si, parmi celles qu'avait fait l'incendie, il en trouvait ne serait-ce qu'une qui correspondait à la description...

… Il n'aurait plus qu'à suivre de près les investigations menées par l'équipe chargée de l'enquête, et ça le mènerait tout droit à cet homme qui obnubilait ses pensées depuis deux mois.

Sur son visage fatigué apparut malgré tout un sourire étrange celui qui, spontanément, nous vient lorsque l'on sent l'étau se resserrer autour d'une proie qu'on traque depuis longtemps sans en voir le bout de la queue. Une proie qui nous a donné du fil à retordre, mais qu'on aperçoit enfin quelqu'un qui ne sent venir le piège dans lequel il est déjà tombé. L'excitation augmenta considérablement son rythme cardiaque, à mesure qu'il tournait les pages, silencieusement. Si son hypothèse s'avérait juste... Il aurait déjà franchi un cap important il n'aurait plus l'illusion de ne pouvoir toucher sa vengeance que du bout des doigts : il la tiendrait fermement au creux de sa main.

Cet homme paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait arraché.

Il appliquerait l'échange équivalent à la lettre.

« ... »

Il trembla légèrement en arrivant à la dite page, où de plus amples informations étaient fournies sur les circonstances de l'incendie et les victimes. Il avait été fourni, pour chacune d'entre elles, une photo prise, bien évidemment, bien avant l'incident.

Déception.

Certaines étaient jeunes trop jeunes. Aucune n'était blonde. Rien, parmi ce panel de visages pour la plupart souriants, ne correspondait au profil sans doute recherché par le meurtrier.

Mais l'un d'eux correspondait à ce que _lui_, recherchait.

Des cheveux bruns.

Courts.

Un visage aux traits marqués.

Ces yeux verts pernicieux.

Et ce sourire hilare.

Malade.

Cet homme. Nul doute possible.

Le souvenir de ce sourire était resté dans sa mémoire torturée comme une écharde profondément ancrée dans la chair de son hôte.

...

Impossible...

Impossible.

Edward se lève d'un bond. Heurte le bureau. La tasse, sous le choc, tombe. Se brise au sol en de petits éclats le café, noir... Ténèbres liquides, se déverse, comme mouvant, à ses pieds, rampe sur le sol comme du goudron.

Mais le bruit cristallin ne parvient pas à arracher le blond à la rage qui l'étouffe.

Le papier, fragile, entre ses doigts puissants et tremblants, se déchire, tombe et disparaît, englouti dans la mare noirâtre qui jouxte le bureau de l'alchimiste.

_Impossible_.

Ses yeux sont si grands ouverts, à présent, que même eux, couplés à une grimace de fureur, en viennent à défigurer l'adolescent.

Roy, alerté, se lève. Mal lui en prend : le geste, pourtant anodin, suffit à sortir de sa transe le plus jeune, qui laisse libre cours à sa rage. Dans un cri déchirant, celui-ci fait basculer le bureau, qui s'écrase au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant, noyant la pièce sous une mer de papiers, qui volent en tous sens.

Il n'a pas pu.

Il n'a pas pu crever comme ça.

« Fullmetal ! » hurle le colonel, complètement abasourdi par l'attitude inattendue et violente de son subordonné. Il écarte d'un geste brusque son fauteuil, contourne son bureau à toute vitesse et se précipite vers l'adolescent qui continue à mettre la pièce sans dessous de sous, écrasant davantage, si possible, les objets déjà fracassés au sol, et détruisant tous les autres qui ont le malheur de se trouver à sa portée.

« Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'exclame-t-il en essayant de maintenir le plus jeune, alors que, Riza, alertée par les hurlements dans le bureau adjacent, débarque brusquement dans la pièce.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il doit s'en assurer.

Voir son cadavre calciné et putréfié de ses yeux.

Voir le visage fondu et décomposé de cet homme qui a nourri sa haine et sa rancune deux mois durant.

Il doit y aller.

Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

Non.

« Fullmetal ! Reprends-toi ! » hurla à nouveau Roy en le plaquant contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts, ou de se faire mal. Ce faisant, il ordonna à sa subordonnée, pétrifiée devant la porte d'entrée :

« LIEUTENANT ! Filez à l'infirmerie me... Chercher... Un médecin... VITE ! »

La jeune femme hésita, peinant à se décider entre obéir à un ordre qui semble sage, et venir sans plus tarder au secours de l'homme qu'elle aime.

« J'y cours ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement, en hurlant aux curieux qui s'amassaient petit à petit devant la porte de s'écarter au plus vite. Pas besoin que d'autres personnes se retrouvent prises dans la lutte et soient blessées. De plus... Il était fort probable que seul le colonel parviendrait à apaiser le jeune alchimiste.

Mal lui en pris de croire en ce vain espoir : momentanément soulagé de voir sa subordonnée lui obéir, le dit colonel fit l'erreur monumentale de relâcher l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le petit blond. Profitant de l'occasion, celui-ci se débattit avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais crue, agrippa son uniforme d'une poigne de fer, et le projeta violemment au sol, lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

« …... ! »

La pièce fut envahie d'un silence pesant, que n'osèrent même pas briser les soldats, effarés, regroupés devant la porte, et reculant petit à petit : la perspective de se retrouver happés dans ce combat entre deux alchimistes réputés et visiblement de mauvais poil commençait à leur faire regretter, et bien, d'avoir voulu jeter un coup d'œil.

Roy toussota un peu. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et son corps, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Edward lui avait brisé au moins deux côtes en l'envoyant à terre.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade ou aux pour-parlers.

« Fullmetal... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix », marmonna-t-il entre deux grimaces de douleur, avant de sortir de sa poche l'un de ses gants, l'enfilant en un temps record et le pointant vers l'alchimiste. S'il fallait en arriver là, tant pis.

De toute façon, il était sûr que l'adolescent n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter le diable, et avait parfaitement conscience de la puissance que pouvait receler ce tissu, pourtant d'apparence inoffensive.

Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, l'alchimiste avait un temps d'avance sur lui : à peine eut-il tendu son bras vers l'alchimiste, que l'automail transmuté de ce dernier se retrouva bien ancré au creux de sa paume, traversant le tissu et la chair avec autant d'aisance et de facilité que s'il s'agissait de papier.

« Je te déconseille d'essayer », gronda l'alchimiste, alors que, lentement, coulait sur la lame transmutée le doux liquide carmin.

Roy, bien qu'abasourdi et figé par l'incompréhension et la douleur, et même s'il était toujours au sol, soutint le regard d'Edward.

Un regard qui avait bien changé : Si auparavant, ces iris couleur de sable étaient devenus vides, à ce moment y brillait... Une lueur terrifiante.

Cette lueur qui rend difficile le moindre geste, que l'on sait pouvoir nous être fatal.

Roy, qui n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être impressionné par le petit gabarit du jeune garçon... Dut reconnaître qu'en le voyant ainsi penché sur lui...

… Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être plus qu'une souris face à un tigre.

« Si tu penses qu'une paire de gants pourrait éventuellement m'impressionner, je te garantis que tu te trompes lourdement. Essaye à nouveau d'en pointer un vers moi, et on verra qui de nous deux est le plus rapide. Tu disais plaisanter, tout à l'heure... ? Eh bien pas moi. Je suis _très_ sérieux. », persifla le jeune alchimiste en tournant doucement sa lame dans la plaie déjà béante, au creux de la paume de son supérieur.

Supérieur qui plissa douloureusement les yeux. Pourtant, loin de rester pétrifié face à cette menace, le colonel envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'adolescent son but n'était en rien de lui faire mal, mais bien de l'écarter le temps suffisant pour pouvoir se remettre sur pieds.

« …. ! »

Edward esquiva de justesse, et fit quelques pas en arrière, sa lame s'arrachant à la chair dans un bruit répugnant, entraînant avec elle un filet de sang qui explosa au sol en de petites gouttes étoilées qui, peu à peu, s'insinuèrent entre les rainures dont il était composé.

« Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, Fullmetal, et que tu en viens même à oublier les règles élémentaires de politesse. Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, oublié que je suis ton supérieur, et qu'à ce titre, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi ? » lança le plus âgé en serrant fortement, de sa main gauche, la droite, meurtrie.

« Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à battre, de ton grade ?

- J'ose l'espérer, si tu comptes rester parmi nous », répliqua le colonel, se tenant sur le qui-vive, près à la moindre riposte. « Tu devrais être assez grand pour savoir que les problèmes personnels n'ont pas leur place sur un lieu de travail. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais tu devrais prendre la mesure de ton attitude, et des ennuis qu'elle risque de t'attirer. Un tel spectacle est navrant. Reprends-toi », compléta Roy, espérant que rappeler ces règles élémentaires remettrait un peu d'ordre dans l'esprit chamboulé de son subordonné. Profitant de ce court moment de pause, il fit un signe agacé, de sa main intacte, aux rares soldats restés agglutinés devant la porte, les gratifiant d'un joyeux : « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous ? Dispersez-vous, ça ne vous concerne pas ! »

C'était à lui de régler ce problème, et vite.

S'il y parvenait.

Car en effet... Le colonel était complètement décontenancé par l'attitude de son subordonné. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ?

« Je pense que t'as pas compris », fit soudainement Edward, tout en toisant du regard, malgré sa taille, son supérieur. « Justement, je ne compte pas rester. J'avais l'intention de m'en aller. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. »

Tout en disant cela, le petit blond mit sa veste et attrapa son manteau d'un geste brusque, les traits toujours abîmés par une rage bien visible.

« Fullmetal ! Je t'INTERDIS de quitter cette pièce... ! » s'écria le colonel en le voyant se diriger d'une démarche pesante, mais rapide, vers la sortie. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se précipita vers lui, et lui attrapa l'épaule avec force. Hors de question qu'il laissât cet enfant s'en aller dans un tel état.

« …. ! »

Ce regard.

Dur.

Haineux.

Résolu.

« Touche-moi encore une fois... Essaye, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, de te mettre en travers de ma route... Et moi, je te fous cette lame en travers de la gorge », cracha le jeune alchimiste en joignant le geste à la parole, et en appuyant la lame glacée sur la gorge brûlante d'avoir trop crié de son supérieur.

« …... »

Figé, il s'écarta, stupéfié, retirant sa main ensanglantée de l'épaule d'Edward, qui resta maculée de sang. Du sang carmin, noyé dans les sombres fibres du tissu.

L'alchimiste, sans dire un mot de plus, tourna pour de bon le dos au colonel, et se fraya sans mal un chemin parmi les quelques soldats téméraires qui avaient choisi de rester pour assister au bouquet final... Et qui, à présent, trouvaient bien plus judicieux de ne pas entrer en contact, visuel ou tactile, avec le petit blond.

Roy, quant à lui, regarda, les yeux écarquillés, disparaître au loin, au bout du couloir, cette silhouette noire et terrible, dont seuls les cheveux dorés restaient entourés d'un halo de lumière qui, d'une étrange façon, lui sembla éphémère.

Ça n'avait pas été le regard d'un enfant.

Et il ne l'était peut-être déjà plus.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon ben voilà, un chapitre somme toute assez sombre... Qui pourtant, commençait relativement joyeusement ! (comme quoi x) ) En même temps... Le titre n'aurait de sens autrement, donc bon xp

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ! Surtout que bon... J'ai eu du mal avec Roy T.T Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie forcément, donc je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de le manier... J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de OOC u.u'' Enfin bon... Même si c'est le cas, tant pis ! J'ai besoin de ses réactions telles qu'elles sont décrites ici pour avancer dans mon histoire, donc xD

J'espère aussi que mon Ed ne fait pas trop OOC u.u'' (on a le droit de péter des câbles, parfois, non?)

Bref ! Assez de blabla... ! J'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre... Plus que deux avant l'épilogue (déjà écrit ! Niark ! Donc la fic sera finie, et rapidement, donc ne partez pas ;p)

Merci de me suivre, et... Mettez un review ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! ;p

BisouX à toutes et à tous !

_**White Assassin**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : A bas les masques

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Encore plus sombre que le précédent, et riches en révélations !... Il amène le début du dénouement... Aussi, je vous encourage à bien faire attention aux détails... Histoire de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire avant qu'il ne vous soit donné x3 (c'est toujours plus gratifiant, quand même!) Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! ;p

**Note 2** : Je rappelle aussi le fonctionnement de la rubrique « musiques » : les noms des musiques sont donnés à côté de la partie du chapitre à laquelle ils correspondent, parties indiquées par P et le numéro. Les parties sont tout bonnement délimitées par les longs _ qui sont là pour structurer le chapitre (et effectuer un changement de lieu ou de personnage). Ainsi... Je vous conseille de stopper la musique en cours dès que vous passez à la partie suivante, même si la musique n'est pas finie u.u' Voilà ! :D

**Musiques** :

- Flash back : « _Shiawase_ » (OST de **Higurashi no naku koro ni**)

- P1 : « _Living Dolls_ » (**Nox Arcana**)

- P2 : « _Inner Universe_ » (OST de **Ghost in the Shell**), « _Circus Diabolique_ » (**Nox Arcana**)

- P3 : « _Bury me alive_ » (**We Are Fallen**), « _The Howling_ » (**Within Temptation**)

- P4 : « _Shoukougun_ » et « _Ifu_ » (OST de **Higurashi no naku koro ni**)

- P5 : « _Envy revealed_ » (OST 3 de **FMAB**) « _You're going to love me !_ », _sparta remix_ (**Fluttershy, MLP**), « _Ready to die_ » (**Andrew WK**), « _Kizamareru Oto_ » et « _Kaen_ » (OST 2 de **Jigoku Shoujo**) et « « _Jigoku no Kawa Nagare_ » (OST 1 de **Jigoku Shoujo**).

Les musiques présentées ici ne sont, bien entendu, que des suggestions d'écoute pour les gens qui aiment lire en musique :3 (bon, j'avoue, y'en a des TRES bizarres sur ce coup, alors faites comme vous le sentez u_u') Sachez qu'ici ne sont mises que les principales, mais qu'elles doivent atteindre, pour ce chapitre, une bonne trentaine. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de celles que j'avais le plus utilisées... Et de vous les présenter dans l'ordre, aussi u.u''

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A bas les masques**

_« Edo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Le petit blond leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :_

_« Ça se voit, non ? Je me prépare pour aller au boulot !_

_- A une heure du matin ? »_

_L'alchimiste adressa un regard blasé à l'homonculus._

_« Tu connais le mot « ironie », Vyvy ?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Vyvy », gronda le dit... « Vyvy », visiblement agacé._

_« Tu m'appelles bien Edo. Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit, moi aussi, de te choisir un surnom ?_

_- C'est comme ça », coupa le plus âgé, tout en s'extirpant des draps pour rejoindre son amant, face à la cage des oiseaux. Il passa ses deux bras puissants autour de la petite taille de son petit blond, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, soufflant doucement dans son cou, exprès._

_« Arrête, ça chatouille... ! » se plaignit gentiment l'alchimiste, en gigotant entre ses bras._

_« Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ? Sinon, je con-ti-nue~ »_

_Edward poussa un petit soupir amusé, et montra à l'homonculus ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains : l'inséparable noir et violet qui, sur le dos, se laissait docilement caresser._

_« Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? » s'étonna le brun._

_« Ben... Je le caresse un peu... Tu sais, on ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais eux aussi, ils aiment les caresses._

_- Un peu comme toi », souffla l'androgyne en joignant le geste à la parole, et en passant et repassant ses mains sur le corps à demi nu de l'alchimiste._

_Alchimiste qui lui envoya un petit coup de tête renversé._

_« Ça suffit pour ce soir, Envy..._

_- Roh... » geignit l'intéressé, en affichant une moue bien visible._

_« Tu ne veux pas le caresser lui, plutôt ? » proposa-t-il, un peu gêné. Il savait qu'Envy n'aimait pas se voir refuser des câlins. Mais bon... Il n'allait quand même pas adhérer au proverbe « jamais deux sans trois », si ?_

_« Mais il veut pas..._

_- Mais si, essaie, au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête », s'amusa Edward, en lui tendant l'oiseau... Qui s'envola d'un coup d'entre ses mains en voyant celles d'Envy arriver, et pinça légèrement le nez de l'homonculus... Avant de filer dans sa cage._

_« WAIEUH ! Mais tu vois bien, qu'il m'aime pas !_

_- Shh... ! Envy, Al dort !_

_- Et ça te préoccupe plus que mon nez ? » gronda l'homonculus en s'écartant et en se le tenant. « J'arrive pas à l'approcher, moi, cet oiseau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai pas de problème, avec l'autre !_

_- Envy, moins fort ! » réitéra le plus jeune avant de soupirer. « Tu dois lui faire peur... Ou alors... Peut-être qu'il ne t'aime pas, tout simplement », fit-il, pensif._

_« Grande nouvelle... ! » lança le brun en faisant la moue à nouveau._

_« En même temps... Quelque part, ça équilibre : regarde le doré... Toi, il t'aime bien, mais moi... Il ne veut pas m'approcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_- C'est juste qu'il a peur que l'éclat de tes cheveux évince celui de ses plumes, si tu veux mon avis._

_- Vyvy... Tu deviens poète ?_

_- Non. Mais j'essaie._

_- Ben c'est raté. Tu n'obtiendras plus rien ce soir, même avec des flatteries. Réessaie demain~ » lança gaiement l'alchimiste avec un sourire en coin, tout en commençant à s'extirper de l'étreinte de son amant qui, décidément, le collait beaucoup, ce soir._

_« Et si demain ne vient pas ? » demanda soudainement l'homonculus._

_« Si demain ne vient pas... ? » répéta l'alchimiste, un peu surpris._

_Envy le pressa contre lui avec force._

_« Demain viendra toujours », lui assura l'alchimiste, avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue._

* * *

Son pas était ferme, assuré. Rapide.

Il devait s'y rendre.

Ce lieu renfermait toutes les réponses aux questions qui assaillaient et noircissaient son esprit depuis qu'il avait appris que celui qui lui avait arraché la seule chose à laquelle il avait tenu dans sa vie...

… Avait péri, brûlé vif.

Il devait le voir pour le croire. S'assurer que c'était lui.

Et c'était pour cela que, d'une démarche résolue et grave, il avait quitté le QG militaire de Central. Peut-être pour toujours et ce, en ne laissant pour souvenir de son dernier passage qu'une ombre fuligineuse personne n'oublierait, c'était certain, la façon dont il avait quitté ce lieu.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux larmoiements et aux regrets comme autrefois.

Elle était à la tempête, aux maux que provoquaient les souvenirs douloureux, exposés à vif à la dure réalité.

Ainsi, l'alchimiste ne regrettait en rien d'être parti avec fracas. Tout juste se demandait-il si les militaires n'allaient pas se jeter à sa poursuite. Surtout en sachant que King Bradley, depuis leur légère friction de la veille, gardait cet _œil_ sur lui.

Mais bon, quelle importance ? Il saurait les accueillir.

Fini de jouer au chien docile.

A partir de cet instant, tous ceux qui se mettraient sur sa route seraient des ennemis à abattre.

« ... »

Il s'arrêta un moment, sur la route principale qui menait au QG militaire. Immobile, sur le trottoir, ne prêtant pas attention à la foule qui le contournait, à sa clameur ronronnante et bruyante, il leva la tête vers le ciel, silencieux. Doucement, il huma l'air environnant l'odorat, seul, pourrait le mener à sa destination finale. Ainsi, il inspira profondément, cherchant à déceler, parmi toutes les particules portées par le vent, celles des cendres et de la mort. C'était une odeur qu'il connaissait très bien. Ancrée dans ses souvenirs, indélébile, il pourrait la reconnaître entre toutes.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas, déjà, déclenché de feu, lui aussi ?

« ... »

Il ferma les yeux un moment : il lui semblait que l'incendie, pour ce qu'il en restait, lui effleurait la joue, et d'une voix mielleuse de toute la graisse des corps qu'il avait consumés, lui chuchotait :

« _Viens jusqu'à moi_ »

* * *

« Colonel ! C'est bon, j'amène le... COLONEL ! » s'exclama Riza, affolée en voyant le dit colonel, appuyé sur son bureau, un morceau de chemise découpé vulgairement enroulé autour de sa main meurtrie. Autour de lui se pressaient les quelques soldats qui avaient tenu à apporter leur aide au blessé, après avoir assisté, médusés, à la lutte.

La jeune femme, dans tous ses états, fit pourtant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser -trop- transparaître son inquiétude, et se fraya un chemin entre les soldats, suivie de près par le médecin, précédemment destiné à Edward. Mais en l'absence de ce dernier, et compte tenu de la situation actuelle... Nul doute que son talent serait plus utile au brun.

« Lieutenant... Tout va bien », la rassura celui-ci, comprenant au premier coup d'œil que la blonde était morte d'inquiétude.

Tandis que le médecin examinait la plaie, en rabrouant un peu les curieux qui, trop proches, le gênaient dans son travail, Riza, elle, s'enquit d'une voix à peine murmurée :

« Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Edward qui... ?

- Oui, et je ne me l'explique toujours pas », coupa l'alchimiste, l'air sombre. « Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. »

Il marqua une pause, puis murmura :

« Je pensais n'avoir affaire qu'à un enfant, mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que...

- Oui ? » s'enquit, à nouveau, le lieutenant.

« Non, rien. Tss... Me faire avoir par un gosse... Ça va bien faire au moins deux fois le tour du QG, ça.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûr. Mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Pour la cicatrice qu'il va me laisser, je lui dois un coup », grogna le colonel, tout en plissant un peu les yeux. « Faites doucement, avec le désinfectant, bon sang ! » s'énerva-t-il sur le médecin, qui lui présenta ses excuses, et s'exécuta.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Roy ne dit plus un mot, et Riza s'attela à disperser les soldats. Une fois le médecin parti et une fois seuls, le lieutenant demanda :

« Où est-il parti ?

- J'ai une vague idée. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais... Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on le retrouve sur les lieux de l'incendie de cette nuit .

- Mais qu'irait-il faire là-bas ? » s'étonna la blonde.

« Ça, j'en sais fichtre rien. Mais ce matin, il m'a posé des questions étranges et insistantes à ce sujet. C'est la seule piste dont nous disposons pour l'instant.

- La seule « piste » ? » répéta Riza, avant de demander, d'un air plus grave et sérieux : « Vous comptez le prendre en chasse ?

- C'est l'idée. »

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse. Même s'ils parlaient d'Edward comme d'une proie à coincer, elle savait très bien ce que ces mots cachaient : le colonel, tout comme elle, s'inquiétait à propos de l'adolescent.

« …. ? »

Tout à ces réflexions, la jeune femme remarqua, emporté par une petite brise, l'un des nombreux journaux qu'avait amassés Edward depuis deux mois. En effet, dans sa hâte, aveuglé par la rage, le jeune alchimiste avait tout laissé à l'abandon sur son bureau. Personne, jusque là, n'y avait prêté attention, à cause du scandale qui avait eu lieu, plus tôt. Personne, sauf Riza qui, tandis que Roy réajustait les bandages et la compresse sur sa main -il irait à l'hôpital plus tard, pour l'instant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis-, jeta un œil aux différents documents. Sur tous ceux-ci s'étalaient des dates, des incidents et des visages.

« Colonel... » commença-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts, sans lâcher du regard les documents dans lesquels elle s'était laissée absorber. « … Je crains que cette histoire ne soit plus compliquée que ce qu'elle semble être.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? » la relança le colonel.

« Qu'Edward s'est peut-être engagé dans une affaire qui dépasse les capacités d'un enfant. »

* * *

Rouge.

Rouge était le manteau qui volait à ce vent âcre et froid. A nouveau, le ciel était gris, lourd. Partout, les nuages. Et dans l'air, toujours, cette odeur qu'il suivait sans relâche. Elle devenait, progressivement, de plus en plus intense elle le prenait à la gorge, et lui piquait le nez, juste pour lui dire :

« _Continue, tu y es presque_ »

Et cela se vérifia : au détour d'une rue, Edward se stoppa. Des militaires, une odeur étouffante, un bâtiment noirci et effondré...

Bingo.

Un vent puissant se leva, heurtant de plein fouet le jeune alchimiste, alors que celui-ci esquissait le premier pas dans cette rue que la mort avait frappée. A nouveau, le rouge s'envola, derrière lui, comme une traînée de sang mouvante qui le suivait de trop près. Et l'adolescent s'engouffra dans cette rue qui semblait comme retirée du monde, vide du moindre passant.

Il aurait ses réponses.

Et chaque pas qu'il faisait l'en rapprochait.

Il n'eut aucun mal à passer le barrage établi par l'armée autour de la zone sinistrée, puisqu'il avait pris soin de garder sa montre en argent. Décidément, son statut était vraiment un passe-partout.

Aussitôt face au bâtiment qui avait souffert les flammes, il se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts : tout, ici, empestait le feu, les cendres, les meubles et la chair brûlés. Tout n'était plus que ruines un amas de débris informes et noircis. On aurait même eu du mal à croire qu'avant, à cet endroit, se dressaient un ensemble d'appartements coquets, pleins de vie.

J'ai peur.

Peur de savoir.

Mais j'enrage.

Edward serra avec force son poing.

Que ferait-il si, effectivement, il se retrouvait confronté à la complète vacuité du moindre de ses efforts ? De ses recherches, qui avaient fait battre son cœur au même titre qu'un massage cardiaque s'acharne à garder en vie un mourant ?

Il trembla violemment et inspira douloureusement à la vue des dégâts. Ce qu'il lui restait de cœur balançait entre désespoir profond et haine grondante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif et méfiant aux hommes qui, autour de lui, s'entretenaient gravement. Des enquêteurs, hein... ? Ils devaient forcément savoir, eux. Il allait leur demander.

Feindre le calme.

Au possible.

« Vous, là ! » hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'un groupe de militaires aux mines sérieuses, près d'une voiture. Il s'intéressa plus particulièrement à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui tenait un calepin. « Vous !

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Qui a laissé cet enfant passer les barrières ?

- 'bruti ! Ce gamin, c'est un alchimiste d'État ! Tu débarques ou quoi ?

- T'es pas sérieux ? »

Alors que les hommes s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans un débat du pourquoi du comment qu'un enfant pouvait faire partie de l'armée, l'enfant en question coupa court à leur discussion en leur présentant sa montre d'un air à la fois grave et... Presque terrifiant. Autant éviter les préambules inutiles et lassants. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en perdre, justement, du temps.

« J'ai besoin de renseignements. _Maintenant_.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que nous sommes en plein en...

- MAINTENANT ! » hurla le petit blond, faisant sursauter son auditoire.

« Bien, comme tu... Euh, vous voulez, mais sachez que nous n'avons pas fini notre enquête. Car je suppose que vous venez à propos de l'incendie ?

- Non ! Du naufrage ! » ironisa l'alchimiste, avant de véritablement cracher : « Arrête de jouer au con et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

- Euh... Bon ben... Je vous écoute... » répondit le trentenaire, tandis que ses collègues, amusés par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait -et à laquelle, eux, échappaient relativement-, pouffaient. Se faire réprimander par un gamin... Tu parles d'une joie !

« On va faire simple : je veux connaître tous les éléments dont vous disposez au sujet de l'incendie. TOUS. Le nom des victimes, leur situation, ce que vous savez d'elles, combien de corps vous avez retrouvés, l'origine de l'incendie... TOUT », insista le blond d'une voix grave et pressée.

Même si l'homme qui lui faisait face ne se sentait pas vraiment en confiance, il accepta de lui fournir les informations demandées :

« Eh bien, concernant les victimes... En vérité, nous n'avons retrouvé que six corps », commença l'un d'eux. « Quatre autres personnes sont portées « disparues », mais... Pensez-vous, vu les dégâts, à mon avis, elles ont péri sous les décomb-

- Lesquelles avez vous retrouvées ?

- Alors... »

L'homme lui présenta un trombinoscope, qu'il utilisa pour lui désigner les six victimes assurées. Et cet homme en faisait partie. Il était donc mort. Mais... Etait-ce vraiment celui qu'il recherchait ?

Pourvu que non. Pourvu que non.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Pas comme _ça_.

Pas alors qu'il n'avait pu déverser sur lui sa rancœur... Le regarder agoniser, puis lui porter le coup fatal.

« Les autres sont probablement, comme je le disais, sous ce tas de ru- », continua le militaire, prenant le silence de l'alchimiste pour, peut-être, un moment de recueillement éphémère.

« Cet homme, LA ! Que savez-vous de lui ? » le coupa, à nouveau, Edward, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien... » répondit un autre homme, plus âgé : « Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs, mais... Apparemment, il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'agisse... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais apparemment, il y avait un fou furieux du volant qui s'amusait à renverser des petits jeunes... Ben ça pourrait bien être lui. »

L'alchimiste serra les dents.

Non.

« Oui, enfin le truc, c'est que... On a retrouvé un dispositif incendiaire dans les décombres... Et ce matin, on a retrouvé un survivant... Enfin, « survivant », il l'était jusqu'à midi, quoi, parce qu'il a fini par succomber à ses blessures. Et pourtant, on voyait qu'il avait quand même pas mal résisté à l'incendie, c'est dingue !

- Et justement, ce type là... Bon ben, on l'a envoyé à l'hôpital, et... Même aux urgences, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était l'auteur de l'incendie, et qu'il avait foutu le feu à cet immeuble parce qu'il avait une dent contre ce type, qui aurait, apparemment, écrasé son gamin. Une vengeance, quoi. En même temps, faut le comprendre, ce pauvre type -si c'est vrai, hein-...

- Ouais... Perdre son gamin à cause d'un truc si con », renchérit son collègue.

« Et comme il avait pas prévu de tuer le reste des occupants... Ça l'a un peu chamboulé mentalement, d'après ce que nous ont dit les infirmières, alors bon... Peut-être que c'est pas plus mal, qu'il ait passé l'arme à gauche ? Et il pourra rejoindre son gamin ! Il est gagnant !

- ... Bon, après, faut vérifier la véracité d'un témoignage obtenu sur le billard, mais... A mon avis, l'affaire va vite être bouclée.

- Oui, comme ça, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, en plus ! Une affaire d'incendie et de meurtres en série réglée ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Et bientôt, on n'en parlera plus, et les gens n'auront plus peur de mettre le nez dehors... Pour l'instant, haha ! »

Alors... Ça allait se finir comme ça ?

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qui avait motivé sa vie pendant deux longs mois... D'attente, de recherche et de peine. Ce à quoi il s'était raccroché... Son espoir de vengeance...

Tout allait, littéralement, partir en fumée avec cet immeuble ?

Ce ne serait, après tout, qu'un dossier parmi d'autres ? La mort de son amant ne serait que cela ? Une affaire... Ou plutôt, une ligne dans un classeur... ? Un classeur qui serait oublié, dans un coin, livré à la poussière et à la morsure du temps ? Quelque chose que le monde allait oublier ?

Comment le monde pouvait-il tourner une page dont le poids, pour lui, était si lourd, qu'elle l'écrasait et l'empêchait de bouger ? Comment le monde pourrait... Non, pouvait oublier si facilement ce qui le détruisait, comme un ver accroché à son cœur déjà pourri, et qui peinait à le maintenir en vie ?

« Ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle... » s'inquiéta l'un des militaires, en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune alchimiste.

On lui avait arraché son amant.

On lui enlevait sa vengeance.

Que lui restait-il, à présent ?

.

.

.

.

.

Rien.

* * *

« Plus vite ! Il FAUT le retrouver ! » s'écria le colonel à sa troupe.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! C'est quoi le délire, avec le gamin, là ? Pourquoi on lui court après ? » s'exclama Havoc en bataillant avec son uniforme, qu'il avait dû boutonner à la va-vite, sous ordre de son supérieur.

« On t'expliquera après ! » répondit Riza, tout en enjoignant Breda à presser le pas.

« Là, c'est cette rue ! » indiqua Roy en bifurquant brusquement... Et en se stoppant brutalement, à la grande surprise des trois autres qui lui rentrèrent dedans de plein fouet.

« _Demain viendra toujours..._ »

Il n'est pas venu pour nous.

Il ne viendra plus pour eux.

Un désordre incroyable. Des militaires qui couraient en tout sens. Des cris.

« Restez derrière moi », ordonna le colonel d'un ton grave. Cette agitation n'était pas normale.

« … édecin ! VITE !

- 'fou... !

- 'iens bon ! »

Un vacarme assourdissant de voix plus ou moins criées résonnait dans la rue. Certains soldats, affolés, fuyaient en direction du QG. D'autres, dont le sang-froid était resté intact ou presque, s'était amassés en un petit groupe, autour de plusieurs corps, à terre.

« Suivez-moi ! » ordonna à nouveau le colonel en marchant à vive allure, suivi de près par toute son équipe.

« Ah ! Co... Colonel Mustang ! »

Un soldat se précipita vers lui, suffisamment affolé pour en oublier le salut de circonstance.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » répondit l'interpellé.

« Ve... Venez vite... ! »

Vu l'âge du soldat, il était probable que celui-ci n'eût vécu jusqu'à lors que de simples exercices de routine, rien de bien dangereux. Visiblement stressé, il les emmena de suite jusqu'à l'attroupement.

A la vue d'un liquide bien connu sur le sol, l'équipe nouvellement arrivée craignit le pire. Trois corps, étendus dans une mare de sang.

« Je... Je sais pas... ce qu'il s'est passé... » gémissait un homme, agenouillé à côté de ses camarades, tout en tenant la main de l'un d'eux, et en se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière, visiblement complètement sous le choc. En même temps, les équipes chargées d'enquêter était rarement confrontées à de telles scènes. Ou plutôt, elles les découvraient après coup, et n'y assistaient pas. En plus, lorsqu'on voyait que la majorité des soldats était relativement jeune...

« Calmez-vous et racontez-nous », conseilla Riza en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Néanmoins, la réponse ne vint pas de là où ils l'attendaient : l'un des hommes à terre, une plaie béante sur le torse, murmura d'une voix étranglée et chaotique :

« Il s'est... jet... jeté sur nous... d'un coup...

- Qui ça, « il » ? » fit immédiatement Roy, tandis que Riza demandait respectivement à Havoc et Breda d'aller au QG militaire pour chercher des renforts, et d'appeler les urgences au plus vite.

« Le... Le gamin blond... L'alchimiste... Il est devenu... 'ou fur... furieux... » haleta-t-il en crachant un peu de sang.

Effectivement, la scène laissa penser que l'agresseur s'était acharné : à côté de celui-ci, un autre homme avait de nombreuses blessures au cou, et l'autre une plaie béante à la tête. Pourtant, ils respiraient encore tous deux, miraculeusement. « Miraculeusement » ? Oui. Car les coups, sans le moindre doute, avaient été portés pour tuer... Ou plutôt, pour meurtrir au possible.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? » commença Roy... Avant de se rendre compte que l'homme, comme ses deux confrères, avait perdu connaissance.

Riza porta la main à sa bouche, choquée et inquiète. Roy, qui s'était accroupi pour questionner le soldat, se redressa, et serra sa main toujours endolorie.

Ce n'était pas normal.

La situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu envisager.

« Lieutenant. Il faut impérativement le retrouver. C'est, littéralement, une question de vie ou de mort.

- Mais... Colonel... Pouvons-nous vraiment faire confiance à ce témoignage ? Je veux dire... C'est... Nous parlons bien d'Edward ! Vous le connaissez tout comme moi ! Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? C'est absurde, impensable !

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, lieutenant ! » s'exclama brusquement Roy. « Mais ce que je vois, moi, là, c'est que des hommes ont été grièvement blessés et sont entre la vie et la mort... A cause de quelqu'un qu'ils décrivent comme le Fullmetal... ! Et si c'est bien le cas, la donne a changé : nous DEVONS le retrouver mais ce, pour assurer la sécurité des gens qu'il risque de croiser.

- Je sais bien mais... ! » insista Riza, perdue. Obéir sans broncher, dans une telle situation, relevait de l'impossible pour elle : traiter Edward comme une sorte de criminel...

« Vous contestez un ordre ?

- ... Non mais...

- Non ? Très bien. La priorité est de le retrouver pour éviter d'autres incidents.

- ...

- Car si ses accès de rage vont crescendo, la prochaine, ce n'est pas des ambulanciers, qu'il faudra appeler, mais directement les pompes funèbres, vous me suivez ? »

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête. Ce qu'elle ne « suivait » pas, c'était ce qui avait porté Edward à un tel geste. Pouvait-il s'agir, réellement, de cet enfant qu'elle avait connu et qui, même si écrasé par un passé lourd de remords, restait toujours plein de vie et respectueux de celle d'autrui ?

« Il faut nous dépêcher. »

Riza posa un regard douloureux sur son supérieur. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas montrer un seul signe d'hésitation ?

« Au vu de la situation... Il est fort probable que des soldats soient tentés de tirer à vue au moindre signe de violence, car je ne pense pas que l'armée entière soit informée du rôle capital du Fullmetal dans l'avenir du pays... Selon son dirigeant. Nous devons donc être les premiers à mettre la main dessus. Après tout... Je m'en voudrais, je crois, de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre le coup qu'il m'a donné, tout à l'heure. »

La jeune femme sourit. L'espace d'un instant, elle avouait avoir reproché à son collègue, intérieurement, de n'envisager la situation que sous un angle purement militaire. Il s'inquiétait donc, lui aussi, pour le jeune alchimiste.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il a pu se rendre ? » demanda-t-il à sa subordonnée, attentif et la mine sérieuse.

« J'avoue que comme nous ne disposons pas d'autre piste, les choix sont assez vastes, mais... Il y a fort à parier qu'il soit rentré chez lui. En tout cas... Pour l'instant, je ne vois que cela comme éventuelle piste.

- C'était aussi mon idée. Ne perdons pas de temps », lança Roy tout en commençant à marcher.

« Faites attention. »

Riza, interpellée par ce murmure, se retourna. L'homme agenouillé tout près d'elle, choqué, avait visiblement surpris une partie de leur conversation. Il se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière, avec une précision digne d'un pendule, les yeux rivés sur les corps inconscients et inertes de ses camarades.

« Nous serons prudents, ne vous en faîtes pas », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.

« ATTENTION ! » hurla d'un seul coup l'homme en agrippant le pantalon du lieutenant, qui manqua d'avoir un brusque mouvement de recul. Le cri alerta le colonel, qui se retourna immédiatement.

« Attention... attention... » répéta l'homme, qui avait visiblement perdu la raison... Et un œil, chose que le lieutenant n'avait même pas remarqué lorsque celui-ci se trouvait de profil.

« Lieutenant, un problème ? » s'enquit le colonel tout en se rapprochant.

« Non, c'est juste que...

- Ce n'est... pas... un enfant...

- Pas un enfant ? »

L'homme relâcha son emprise sur le pantalon de la jeune femme, et posa ses mains à plat sur les pavés souillés par le sang. Peu à peu, des gouttes de pluie s'y mêlèrent.

« J... J'ai... J'ai...

- Vous avez... ? » encouragea Riza en se penchant pour se mettre au niveau de son interlocuteur.

« Je... Je voulais... 'aider... 'ai...

- ... ?

- ... Je lui ai... Tiré... dessus. Et ça ne lui a rien fait... RIEN... ! »

.

.

.

Rien.

* * *

« Nii-san... ? » appela Alphonse d'une petite voix en voyant Edward passer le seuil de la porte, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux fixes, le regard perdu entre deux lattes de parquet.

« Nii... san... ? » répéta-t-il, incertain et inquiet... Avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Sur le visage de son frère, sur sa peau autrefois si dorée et à présent blafarde... Des gouttes de sang, qui s'étaient frayé un chemin sur les joues de son aîné, comme des larmes trop visibles d'avoir longtemps coulé. A en juger par leur emplacement... Ce n'était pas le sang de son frère qui couvrait son visage... Mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Nii-san ! » s'exclama le plus jeune, horrifié. Que s'était-il passé ? Il... Il avait l'impression de revoir son frère... Ce jour-là, quand il était revenu après plusieurs jours d'absence, après l'accident. Il ne lui avait jamais dit où il s'était ni rendu ni pourquoi... Mais il avait disparu, comme ça, sans prévenir, pendant près d'une semaine. Et lorsqu'il était revenu... Il avait, comme là, passé le seuil de la porte, sombre, vide... Et seul.

« Nii-san », souffla-t-il en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le corps entier de son frère était parsemé de petites gouttelettes sombres, qui semblaient dessiner le drame qui avait eu lieu. Sauf que, pour le jeune garçon... La perspective que son frère fût le coupable, elle, ne se dessinait pas.

« …. »

Edward claqua brusquement la porte derrière-lui, faisant sursauter son frère... Qu'il bouscula sans ménagement pour se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Leur_ chambre.

« ED ! » appela Alphonse d'un ton brusque. Hors de question de le voir, à nouveau, s'enfermer dans ce mutisme infernal, et rester dans l'ignorance. Alors il agrippa fermement son poignet droit en l'appelant, pensant qu'utiliser, comme rarement, son prénom, le ferait réagir.

Et quelle réaction.

Assez joué.

A bas les masques.

Le rideau s'est effondré sur l'acteur principal, et l'a laissé agoniser sur la scène en morceaux.

Et malheureusement...

Il n'est pas assez bon acteur pour tenir son rôle jusque-là.

.

.

« NON ! »

Le blond se retourne d'un coup, attrape à la gorge son frère et le plaque contre le mur, le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ses jambes patinent dans le vide, il halète, le souffle coupé.

« Ed... » appelle son cadet, en posant sa main tremblante sur son poignet de métal, glacé et souillé d'un sang qui, trop encré dans les crevasses du métal... Y restera probablement pour toujours.

« La ferme.

- Nii... san...

- LA FERME !

- Cal... Calme... toi...

- Que je me calme... ? » répète le blond, en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'adolescent, décomposé par la douleur.

« Que je me... CALME ? » répète-t-il à nouveau, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux et strident. « Mais bordel... Tu comprends pas que c'est TOI, qui m'énerve, LA ? Et tu veux que je me calme, en plus ! Comme c'est drôle ! » ironise-t-il, avant de cracher, bien plus sérieusement, tout en resserrant son emprise sur la gorge frêle du plus jeune. « Drôle à en _mourir_. »

Alphonse, en désespoir de cause, tapote maladroitement la main d'Edward, dans l'espoir qu'il le lâche. Sa vision se trouble, ses mouvements se font plus lents, moins précis. Et finalement... Il retombe au sol, toussotant, figé de stupéfaction et de douleur, se tenant la gorge.

Face à lui, son frère qui, le bras toujours tendu comme s'il étranglait le vide, le toise d'un regard dur, à peine apitoyé.

« Ed... » appelle Alphonse d'une toute petite voix en posant sur lui un regard à la fois apeuré... Et inquiet.

« NON.

- Mais Ed... » insiste Alphonse.

« Bordel... Mais... Qu'est-ce... Que... Tu... Peux être... CON ! » hurle l'alchimiste en détachant bien chaque mot, et en plaquant brusquement ses mains sur son visage pour les faire glisser vers le bas dans une grimace d'impatience et de rage mêlées... Laissant sur celui-ci de grandes traces brouillées de sang. « C'est QUOI, ton problème ? Séjourner dans cette putain d'armure t'a bousillé le peu de neurones que t'avais ou bien... ? Tu comprends pas que depuis le DEBUT, t'es mené en bateau de long en large... Tellement de long en large que t'as déjà fait cent fois le tour de la Terre, sans même t'en rendre compte ? Oh et puis MERDE ! D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Ben depuis le DEBUT, tu me fais CHIER ! « Nii-san », « nii-san » ! Mais comment il faisait pour supporter ces larmoiements à longueur de journée ? Tu sais c'est quoi, ton problème, hein ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu veux le savoir ? Non ? Ben je te le dis quand même : c'est que toute ta vie, t'as fait que rester collé dans ses pattes, comme un clébard à sa maîtresse, et c'est TOUT ! »

Alphonse, perdu, resta au sol, collé contre le mur comme si ce flot de paroles l'y plaquait. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un animal acculé et sans défenses. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à son frère ?... Sans rien pouvoir y faire, il se mit à pleurer.

Grosse erreur.

« Oh non... Oh non... Tu vas pas RECOMMENCER, en plus ? Mais MERDE ! Tu vas arrêter de chialer, HEIN ? » hurla l'alchimiste, défiguré par la colère, en envoyant un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes de son frère, à terre. « Mais comment il faisait ? Mais comment il faisait ? » geignit, de rage, Edward, en tournant sur lui-même en s'attrapant la tête, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Comment il faisait pour, chaque jour, supporter cette mièvrerie qui émane de... de... de tout ton ÊTRE ! Tu vois le monde en blanc, hein ? Pour toi, il est tout blanc, le monde, _AL _? C'est merveilleux ! Tant mieux pour ta pomme, grand bien te fasse ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Eh ben pour moi, il est NOIR, tu vois, le monde ! Et j'ai foutrement PAS envie que tu t'acharnes, comme tu le fais depuis deux putains de mois, à l'éclairer ! »

Il attrapa brutalement les cheveux de l'adolescent.

« Il est NOIR, et il le restera ! C'est pas comme le linge, tu sais ? Quand ton monde est entaché... Il le RESTE ! Et comme je peux pas retrouver le mien comme il était avant... Je le préfère comme CA ! Parce que ce que j'ai perdu... Ça ne reviendra pas juste parce que, tous ces jours à crever d'ennui, tu m'affiches ton sourire DEBILE et que tu t'inquiètes ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, puisque t'es pas foutu de comprendre que tu ne retrouveras jamais ton frère, MERDE ! »

Alphonse, terrorisé, tenta quand même...

« Mais Ed... »

… De le raisonner.

« …... Ok, j'abandonne », grinça l'alchimiste en partant d'un seul coup, direction sa chambre, dont il claqua aussi la porte avec fracas.

Alphonse resta par terre, le cœur battant, les yeux grands ouverts, suivant du regard son frère jusqu'à ne plus voir que la porte fermée à double-tour. Hébété, triste et inquiet, il murmura.

« Ed...

- CESSE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! » entendit-il d'un coup de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alphonse sursauta et se recroquevilla dans son coin.

Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas.

Ou plutôt... Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Les illusions sont si belles, si douces et si pratiques.

Fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par elles.

C'est ce que j'ai fait, deux mois durant, au travers de ce reflet.

De ton reflet.

Ce reflet enchanteur et trompeur.

« … »

Le blond appuya sa tête contre la porte, inspirant gravement, serrant fortement sa montre en argent dans sa main.

Les secondes s'étiraient, longues et cruelles. Le temps lui semblait l'étreindre à l'en broyer. Ça pouvait être si long, le temps ? Maintenant que sa dernière raison de vivre était partie en fumée... Oui. Il était long, ce temps. Si long...

« ... »

Il laissa sa montre tomber au sol dans un bruit légèrement cristallin, pour mieux serrer les poings. Le métal, dont étaient formés ses doigts, produisit un atroce son. Infime, mais... Atroce. Le sang sur le métal, le frottement de ses doigts... Un infime gargouillis.

Du sang.

Celui qui avait coulé sur le pavé, lui, avait été silencieux.

« _Envy..._ »

Ce gargouillis était celui de son esprit, qui achevait de sombrer dans la démence et le mensonge. Il avait voulu nier. Nier la mort, nier son incompétence. Il n'avait pu le sauver. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Alors il s'était complu dans le mensonge pour se disculper de cette incapacité et laisser, ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus, vivre l'être qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de garder. Pour les grappiller, ces miettes de temps qu'il leur avait manqué.

Il était parti si tôt.

Il lui en avait voulu.

Il s'en était voulu.

Il en avait voulu au monde.

Alors il avait tourné le dos au monde.

Et avait cessé de vivre pour ramener, à sa façon, un mort, ou en tout cas l'image de ce mort, à la vie.

« ... »

Il regarda l'armoire, sur la porte de laquelle se trouvait une glace. Comme elle lui ressemblait, cette glace... Ce qu'elle lui montrait n'était qu'un pauvre reflet. Jamais il ne serait cet être de lumière, de joie et de spontanéité qu'il avait, autant qu'il l'était possible pour quelqu'un de sa nature, « aimé. »

Il était terne.

Il était faux.

Il n'était pas humain.

Et il n'était pas Ed.

Et rien ne changerait cela.

**BOMP.**

Il tourna la tête. Un bruit sourd lui était parvenu, derrière lui, dans la cage aux oiseaux.

« _Envy... Tu le savais ?_

_Si tu les sépares, ou si l'un d'eux meurt... L'autre se laissera automatiquement mourir. _»

On avait arraché ton esprit à ton corps, Edward.

Mais comment oublier que pour aller là-haut, il te fallait des ailes ?

Pourtant...

Étais-tu vraiment obligé d'attendre un tel moment pour les réclamer, ces ailes, au seul être qui te rappelait encore à moi ?

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 fini ! Bon, j'avoue, ça finit un peu en queue de poisson... Enfin, dans le sens où c'est peut-être un peu embrouillé u.u'' A la base, sur le papier, c'était beaucoup plus direct... Et même un peu trop, alors j'ai voulu finir en poésie ! ._.

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Et que les indices disséminés au flot des lignes vous avaient permis de ne pas finir comme Alphonse, un peu trop halluciné le pauvre xp (**W.A.** : _Non, j'avoue... C'était un vrai plaisir d'écrire ce passage, je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie !_ **Al** : _T.T_ **W.A.** : _Roh, fais pas la tête... Se faire secouer les plumes, ça a du bon, parfois!_) … D'ailleurs... Vous aviez deviné, pour Envy ? x3 (simple curiosité... Qui avait compris?... Malgré les fausses pistes présentes dans le texte ET dans mes notes ? -oui, j'avoue, c'était sournois-)

Alors je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... Le dernier avant l'épilogue ! On est bientôt à la fin !

Sur ce... Peluche, et merci d'avoir lu ! (et n'oubliez pas un petit review, siouplait!)

_**White Assassin**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Des plumes rougies d'encre

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le dernier chapitre... Avant l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents... Même si... Ah, je vais finir par vous spoiler x) En tout cas... Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture ToT

**Musiques** :

- Flash back : « _Nocturne of Amestris_ » (OST 2 de **FMAB**)

- P1 : « _Kizamareru Oto_ » et « _Setsunai Omoi_ » (OST 2 de **Jigoku Shoujo**)

- P2 : « _Happiness ~ Requiem from « the Blind Alchemist »_ » (OST 1 de **FMAB**)

- P3 : « _Taishou_ » (2ème ending de **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Des plumes rougies d'encre**

_« Envy..._

_- QUOI ? »_

_Edward le regarda d'un air blasé._

_« Tu m'expliques ?_

_- T'expliquer QUOI ? » s'énerva l'homonculus, bien campé dans le canapé, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée._

_« Je sais pas... Peut-être pourquoi, par exemple, je viens de retrouver Al en larmes dans la cuisine ? » ironisa le plus jeune en s'installant aux côtés de l'androgyne._

_« Oh, çaaaaaa... Je sais pas, moi, demande-lui ! »_

_Edward soupira. Ce genre de disputes était fréquent : s'il lui arrivait, parfois, d'avoir de petites prises de bec avec Envy... Ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à celles que celui-ci avait souvent avec Alphonse. Pourquoi ? Car leurs caractères étaient, par trop de points, bien trop opposés. Et si Alphonse s'en accommodait comme il pouvait... Cela insupportait littéralement Envy, qui en venait à trouver chaque infime geste ou mot prononcé par le jeune garçon comme quelque chose de..._

_« … INSUPPPORTABLE, voilà ce qu'il est, **ton frère** ! » s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant d'agacement._

_Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis appuya son menton au creux de sa paume, le coude posé sur la cuisse._

_« Et toi, tu crois que tu n'es pas insupportable, parfois ?_

_- **Peut-être**, mais moi... C'est pas en permanence._

_- Et Al non plus. En plus, il n'a rien fait, là. Et toi, tu l'as fait pleurer._

_- Que... Tu te fiches de moi ? Il pleurait bien avant... ! C'est CA, qui m'a énervé ! Il pleure pour un oui ou pour un non !_

_- Tu exagères, Vyvy... Tu sais bien qu'il pleurait parce que Caramel est mort._

_- ... »_

_« Caramel »... Un chaton dont le pelage, irisé, juste doré et ambré ce qu'il fallait... Ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce délicieux liquide. Le premier chaton, recueilli sous la pluie, qu'Edward lui avait autorisé à garder, car malade, histoire de lui faire vivre ses derniers jours dans un foyer accueillant et chaleureux. L'animal était mort il y avait peu... Et son frère ne s'en remettait pas, au grand dam d'Envy qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre pleurer à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Alors là, ça n'avait pas manqué... Il lui avait crié dessus et n'avait fait qu'aggraver la chose. Pourtant... Edward savait que la vraie raison... C'était juste qu'Envy, touché sans osé l'avouer, lui aussi, par la mort de leur compagnon éphémère... Ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un verser les larmes qu'il se refusait, probablement par orgueil._

_« Tu ne veux pas aller t'excu-... ?_

_- NAN._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Va lui présenter tes excuses._

_- Tu sais quoi, chibi ?_

_- Non... ?_

_- Va te faire mesurer. »_

_Ledit « chibi » manqua de foutre une violente tape sur la tête de l'androgyne, mais se retint... et poussa un looooong soupir, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Un silence, pesant, s'installa dans la pièce._

_« Envy... Alphonse est sensible, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça._

_- Et son inséparable sourire niais de d'habitude, tu l'expliques comment ?_

_- C'est juste qu'il a appris, vu ce qu'il a vécu, à rester positif._

_- Ouais mais la positivité, moi, ça me gonfle._

_- Et moi, ce qui me gonfle, là, c'est ton caractère de cochon. Mais je fais avec, tu vois ? »_

_Il attrapa la main de l'homonculus, pour attirer son attention._

_« La cohabitation, ça passe par là aussi. Il y a des choses que l'on n'aime pas forcément chez les uns et les autres, mais, **au possible**, il faut faire avec. Surtout que bon... Toi, dans ton cas, t'as pas le choix et tu le sais ! » finit-il avec un grand sourire. Car son frère... C'était son frère, et Envy ne pourrait pas faire sans pour l'instant. « Sérieusement : tu ferais comment si... Imaginons que je parte un moment, et que tu restes seul avec : tu ferais comment ?_

_- Je ferais PAS », rétorqua l'homonculus, à la limite de se hérisser comme un chat._

_« Même pour moi ? » demanda finalement le petit blond d'une voix étrange._

_« ... »_

_Envy fit la moue._

_« Ça dépend. Dans ce cas... J'essaierais. Un peu. Mais je ne garantis rien. »_

_Edward lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires :_

_« Tant que tu essaies et qu'à mon retour, je ne retrouve pas mon frère en charpie, c'est ce qui compte. »_

* * *

« Un moment. »

Il est passé, ce moment.

Tu n'es pas revenu.

Et tu ne reviendras pas.

.

.

**BOMP.**

Ce bruit résonne dans sa tête.

Il reste, figé, à regarder la cage, au fond de laquelle... S'est écrasé l'inséparable rouge et or. Des plumes, persistantes, retenues par l'air et arrachées lors de sa chute, le suivent. Elles tombent en virevoltant, lentement, trop éclairées par la pourtant faible lueur qui émane de ce ciel gris.

Le silence est tombé en même temps que l'oiseau. Seul son compagnon, affolé, perdu, brise ces murs lourds de mutisme qui se sont élevés autour de la pièce. Il crie, vole en tous sens, heurte brutalement les barreaux de la cage, de laquelle s'est échappée sa compagne. Ou en tout cas, une partie d'elle.

Car elle est partie, elle aussi. Elle s'en est allée.

« ... »

Le petit blond s'avance d'un pas silencieux vers la cage. Au fond de celle-ci, parmi les graines et les gouttes d'eau distillées par l'inséparable ébène et violet, repose le corps inerte de l'oiseau aux couleurs du couchant. Ses petits yeux, cernés d'un blanc immaculé, sont clos.

Comme l'avaient été ceux de son amant.

Il ouvre la cage, muet et vide. Affolé, l'oiseau noir se jette sur ses mains dénudées, et s'attaque à celle de chair : il la pince, la griffe, la mord, presque. Lui aussi, il veut le garder... Son compagnon. Alors c'est les mains pleines de sang et de plaies que l'alchimiste parvient à extirper de la cage frappée par la mort... Le petit corps sans vie.

La magie est rompue.

Au moment où le corps inerte de l'oiseau franchi l'ouverture... Sur le corps du blond éclate une lumière rouge caractéristique et intense. Elle part du bout des doigts, et caresse, en de petits éclairs, les bras, puis le torse, les jambes et les pieds... Le cou et la tête.

Celui qui tient entre ses mains l'oiseau dont le cœur s'est arrêté de battre... Ce n'est plus un revenant illusoire... Mais bien la seule personne dont l'animal acceptait les caresses. Cet oiseau, lui... Jamais le déguisement n'avait su le tromper.

Une cage noyée de secrets.

Voilà ce qu'avait été sa vie, ces deux derniers mois.

« ... »

Il laissa la porte de la cage grande ouverte, et partit s'asseoir sur le lit, l'inséparable entre les mains. Le noir, perdu, se tient sur l'ouverture, incapable de se décider à la franchir, même s'il voit sa compagne, plus loin.

Va-t-il s'envoler de la cage ?

Ou rester dedans ?

« « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... ? »... » répéta-t-il, en se souvenant de ses propres paroles. « … « Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, ce soir... ? »... »

Il caressa les plumes encore un peu chaudes de l'oiseau, retrace ses ailes du bout des doigts, caresse sa petite tête qu'il ne bougera plus jamais.

Nul doute : l'oiseau est mort. Il ne respire plus.

« « Ne pars pas. » » répéta-t-il, les yeux fixes, brouillés par un voile de souvenirs.

Mais il est trop tard, pour prononcer ces mots. Car tout ce qui lui restait de souvenirs est parti. Tout... Ou presque.

« … ! »

Un petit cri perçant le tire de sa léthargie. Il tourne la tête vers le noir, qui le fixe de ses petits yeux tristes et affolés à la fois.

« … _L'autre se laissera automatiquement mourir. _»

« C'est ça, ton destin, à toi ? » demanda-t-il à l'oiseau dans un sourire désespéré... Un peu hors de tout. Même sa voix, qu'il n'avait entendue depuis des lustres, lui semblait irréelle. « C'est ça, notre destin, à nous ? »

Il posa délicatement l'inséparable sur l'oreiller, puis se leva, et se rendit jusqu'à la cage. Il tendit la main... Et attrapa l'oiseau.

« Alors soit. »

Il extirpa de la cage le mâle, et s'assit sur le lit. Étrangement, il resta, calme, entre ses mains... A fixer sa compagne.

« Elle te manque ? Tu le sais, qu'elle ne reviendra plus ? »

Silence.

« Mais toi, tu peux la retrouver. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur la peau nacrée de son visage. Sa main de libre se posa sur la tête de l'oiseau... Et la serra juste ce qu'il fallait pour que, plus jamais, une seule bouffée d'air ne vienne alléger le cœur lourd de l'inséparable séparé.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Et lorsque l'homonculus souleva sa main, lourde de son acte... La vie avait quitté l'oiseau, étouffé de chagrin.

« Chanceux. Tu n'as pas à attendre, toi », murmura-t-il tout en déposant le corps inerte de l'oiseau auprès de celui de sa compagne.

Voilà.

Tu as ta paire d'ailes.

J'aurai la mienne.

Il se leva avec lourdeur, et se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui jouxtait la porte.

Du papier jauni.

Une plume bien fade en comparaison de celles répandues autour de la cage.

Et de l'encre noire. Comme lui. Comme son monde.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et sur le papier, la plume crissait, tremblante entre ses doigts. Puis, finalement, elle tomba au sol, se brisa... Éparpillant des gouttes de liquide noirâtre sur le parquet.

Voilà. Ce serait ça, le sang que son corps, jamais, ne pourrait laisser joncher le sol ou le papier. Ce serait ça.

Deux mois.

Ça fait long, pas vrai ?

Envy se lève, regarde encore une fois les oiseaux, leur offre une rapide caresse... Place l'aile du noir, sur le corps frêle de sa compagne... Puis se dirige vers la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvre, regarde le ciel... Et affiche son typique sourire en coin.

« Tu t'es fait écraser, puis tu t'es envolé, chibi ? Ben regarde... »

Il prend appui sur le rebord, s'élance...

« … Je sais faire ça mieux que toi ! »

… Et saute.

**BOMP.**

* * *

« Ed... ? » appela Alphonse d'une voix incertaine en toquant à la porte. « Faites attention... Il... Il est un peu... Énervé, aujourd'hui », avoua le jeune garçon, en remettant, à nouveau, un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. « Je peux entrer ? Il y a le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye, avec moi... » avertit-il.

Aucune réponse.

Un peu confus, il tourna quand même la poignée. Après tout... Roy et Riza affichaient des mines sérieuses et impatientes, et il se voyait mal leur dire de revenir plus tard. Apparemment, quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu avec son frère, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire quoi et, en arrivant, lui avait de suite demandé si Edward se trouvait là, et, si oui, qu'il fallait qu'ils le vissent d'urgence. Enfin, « Edward »... Il venait à en douter.

« … ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. La porte était fermée.

« Fullmetal ! Ouvre cette porte ! » tonna Roy.

Aucune réponse.

« Lieutenant, s'il-vous-plaît...

- Oui. Alphonse, bouche-toi les oreilles », conseilla la jeune femme, qui attendit qu'il le fît, pour tirer deux coups de revolver dans la poignée. Celle-ci rendit l'âme et, une fois tournée... La pièce fut accessible.

« Ed... ? » appela Alphonse... Incrédule. La pièce était vide.

« Je croyais qu'il était là... » souligna Roy en regardant Alphonse d'un regard un peu réprobateur. Couvrir son frère, il comprenait, mais là... Ce n'était pas une simple bêtise.

« Mais il était là ! » se défendit Alphonse... Qui, visiblement, commençait, petit à petit, à paniquer.

Le silence se fit. Et ils eurent tout le loisir de détailler la scène qui s'offrait à eux, alors qu'ils entraient, précautionneusement, dans la pièce : la cage des oiseaux était vide, sa porte ouverte. Autour, plumes, graines et eau. Et sur le lit...

« … ! »

Alphonse se précipita. Les cadavres des deux petits animaux, tendrement enlacés, posés avec une extrême délicatesse sur l'oreiller. Un coussin blanc et moelleux, comme un nuage. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient, paisiblement.

Mais ils étaient morts.

Et pas de mort naturelle, il en était certain.

Et ça, ce n'est pas une chose que son frère aurait pu faire.

« …. ! »

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, pris d'un horrible doute, et se pencha.

En bas, sur le trottoir... Rien. Une vague trace, un peu sombre... Mais sinon, rien.

Rien.

« Envy », prononça difficilement le jeune adolescent... Avant de partir d'un petit rire triste, et de rajouter : « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Ou plutôt : il aurait dû se l'avouer.

Et il s'effondra au sol, dos à la fenêtre, s'attrapant la tête de ses mains tremblantes. Riza, alertée, se précipita vers lui. La réalité venait de le frapper : si c'était Envy, qui s'était jeté par la fenêtre... C'était Edward, qui avait péri sous les roues de la voiture.

« 'phonse... ! » appela Riza, doucement, inquiète, en le secouant légèrement.

L'adolescent lui offrit un sourire triste baigné de larmes.

« Vous ne trouverez pas mon frère ici.

- Je sais », confirma Roy, derrière sa subordonnée, apparemment absorbé par un bout de papier qu'il tenait et qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau, dont le bois avait été noyé d'encre.

Il s'approcha, grave, d'Alphonse, et le lui tendit.

« Mais toi, si tu lis ça, tu le trouveras. »

Il fit un signe à Riza, puis tourna le talons, et déclara solennellement :

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, lieutenant. Nous n'avons... Jamais eu d'enfant ou de criminel à pourchasser.

- Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Venez. Je vous expliquerai en route. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul. »

Riza, un peu perdue, choisit de suivre les indications de son supérieur... Mais insista auprès d'Alphonse pour qu'il les appelât au moindre problème.

Alphonse, quant à lui, attrapa entre ses mains le papier, et le parcourut d'un regard trempé de larmes. Une fois seul... Il le lut, le relut, et le relut encore, sans relâche. Chaque lecture, avec elle, amenait son lot d'émotion et de révélations.

C'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Alphonse ne se releva que bien après, alors que la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée... Et décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Après avoir rangé le bureau et arrangé à peu près les alentours de la cage, il s'occupa des inséparables. Bien décidé à leur rendre l'hommage qu'il n'avait pas pu offrir à son frère ou à l'amant de celui-ci, il s'appliqua à leur choisir une jolie boîte d'un blanc immaculé qui, depuis longtemps, sommeillait dans son armoire, et qui n'attendait probablement que ce moment pour être utilisée. Il la plaça sur le lit, se demandant de quoi il pourrait la tapisser : il se décida pour un linge blanc et des plumes, sur lesquels il pourrait déposer le couple, dans la même position que celle qu'avait choisie Envy. Ainsi, il fila récupérer dans le nid des oiseaux les dites plumes : il sortit le nid de la cage, l'ouvrit et...

« Oh ! »

Une nouvelle vie.

Peut-être.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilàààà ! Les « _Inséparables_ », c'est FINI ! :D … Ou pas ! Car il reste l'épilogue ! (je vous conseille de le lire, car c'est lui qui constituera mon Happy End !)

En tout cas, l'histoire principale, elle, a pris fin sous vos yeux que j'espère ébahis o.o Ou juste heureux xp

Un petit mot sur l'histoire ? Ben ça m'a fait pleurer d'écrire le début, voilà -à ce propos, le flash-back n'a pas d'intérêt en tant que tel, c'est surtout pour expliquer la réaction d'Envy x)- ! T.T (**Envy** : _Tu pleures en écrivant ta PROPRE histoire ?_ **W.A.** : _Ouais, bon, ça va, hein..._) A nouveau, je me suis essayée à la poésie en prose... En narrant tout ça d'une façon peut-être uuuunn peu trop lyrique, je ne sais pas. En tout cas... Au cours de cette histoire, je me suis acharnée, aussi, à faire un tas de parallèles ! Au sein même d'un chapitre ou d'un chapitre sur l'autre... A vous de les trouver xp (là, pour le coup, vous pouvez en faire, des analyses littéraires... Parce que j'ai vraiment eu des idées tordues en écrivant certaines choses, donc... Rien, ou presque, n'a qu'une simple lecture !)

Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour l'épilogue, donc, qui mettra un point final à mon histoire :3 (ou amènera une conclusion plus chouette, à vous de voir).

Merci d'avoir lu, de me suivre, et pour l'éventuel review que vous posterez.

_**White Assassin**_


	7. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà enfin la... euh... « vraie » fin ? xp Un mois tout juste après que le prologue fut publié... Voici l'épilogue, qui marque, avec plus de gaieté et d'espoir, la fin des « Inséparables ». J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que ce que vous avez déjà lu, si ce n'est plus. Bonne lecture :)

**Musiques** :  
- P1 : « _Sei_ » (OST de **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)

- P2 : « _Youwa_ » (OST 1 de **FMA**), « _Ray of Light_ » (5ème ending de **FMAB**)

* * *

**Épilogue**

Le bruit du train, ronronnant, doux, brisait l'habituel silence des vastes étendues de cette verdoyante campagne. Il filait sur les rails avec précipitation, comme si le cœur d'Alphonse lui dictait la vitesse à suivre. En effet, le jeune adolescent, appuyé nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne le laissait pas voir, mais... Il était surexcité. Il allait retrouver son frère.

« ... »

Pensif, il ouvrit sa valise, face à lui, et en sortit un petit bout de papier noirci de lignes. Un an déjà...

Il soupira, et déplia le papier, pour le lire et le relire encore. Les derniers mots d'Envy. Son écriture, un peu brouillonne, était pourtant plus appliquée que de coutume. Comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire, les mots se chevauchaient parfois un peu, et s'inclinaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient finir par tomber de la feuille. Pourtant, les lettres étaient tracées avec plus de soin que jamais. Néanmoins, peu importait leur apparence : ce qu'elles décrivaient était, aux yeux d'Alphonse, d'une importance qui n'était plus à prouver.

Dans cette lettre, au fil des lignes... L'adolescent avait découvert nombre de choses : tout d'abord, la réalité sur l'accident de son frère : c'était lui qui avait perdu la vie... Et le taciturne Edward, morne et déprimé, qui lui était revenu, c'était Envy. Envy qui, selon ses propres mots, n'a jamais su se pardonner cet accident. De ce fait, il avait pris l'apparence de son frère, pour continuer à le faire vivre, à sa façon. Pour se dire qu'il n'était pas mort, probablement car cela avait été trop dur, pour lui... C'est en tout cas ce que supposait Alphonse. Car dans cette lettre.. Envy restait tout de même assez vague sur ses propres sentiments, comme s'il ne voulait même pas les confier au papier. De plus... Il mentionnait aussi les derniers mots d'Edward : ils avaient été pour Envy, bien évidemment... Et pour lui. C'était aussi un moyen de le protéger de la réalité, ce déguisement. Car Edward avait voulu qu'Envy prît soin de lui, autant que possible... Alors il l'avait fait, là aussi, à sa façon...

… Et il lui avait caché cette mort. Cette mort qui avait entraîné tant de recherches, selon ses dires... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Envy se soit tant démené... Surtout pour qu'au final, ses efforts fussent vains.

« ... »

Puis il racontait la mort des inséparables... Et, à la fin de cette lettre... L'homonculus avait soigneusement décrit l'endroit où il avait enterré les cendres de l'alchimiste. Non pas le corps, mais bien les cendres. Car il...

« … ne supportais pas de rendre à la nature un corps dans cet état. Edward était parfait. Et il le restera, jusque dans sa tombe. Alors je l'ai brûlé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit encore plus abîmé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et c'était plus pratique, pour le transporter. Je pouvais le tenir tout contre moi sans me faire remarquer... »

Alphonse sourit. Il avait toujours plus ou moins considéré Envy comme... Oui, comme un monstre. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Edward lui trouvait. Et il avait toujours du mal mais... Peut-être, _peut-être_, comprenait-il un peu mieux maintenant.

En tout cas... A ses yeux, il n'avait plus rien d'un monstre.

Il était juste quelqu'un de très bizarre qu'il ne comprendrait jamais complètement. Car Envy n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour ça. Et, en plus... Il n'avait même pas vraiment expliqué la raison pour laquelle il s'était donné la mort. Pourtant... Alphonse la devinait.

« Nous allons bientôt arriver à Resembool, nous invitons les voyageurs qui s'arrêtent à cette gare à se préparer à descendre », informa soudainement l'un des employés du train, qui avait brusquement fait son apparition dans le wagon.

Alphonse s'exécuta : il rangea le papier dans sa valise, juste à côté d'une petite boîte, s'empara de celle-ci d'une main... Et de sa main de libre, il s'empara de la petite cage assez étroite -voyage oblige-, dans laquelle se blottissaient, l'un contre l'autre, deux oiseaux, pour se tenir chaud.

Un rouge et violet. Un noir et or.

* * *

Une fois descendu du train, Alphonse se dirigea sans plus tarder à l'endroit indiqué. Il avait mémorisé la lettre, et le chemin à suivre. Il tenait à s'y rendre avant tout. Même avant de passer chez Winry et Pinako. Il ferait ça après. D'abord... Il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire.

Ainsi, il chemina au travers des collines, sous un soleil un peu pesant. Néanmoins, il prit soin de couvrir la cage d'un petit tissu, histoire d'éviter aux oiseaux de se prendre le soleil. Pas besoin d'être trois à le souffrir.

« ... »

Voilà, il était arrivé.

Il le savait.

Car, sur cette colline éloignée de tout et de tous... Plein de coquelicots avaient fleuri, comme s'ils avaient choisi, d'un commun accord, de délimiter l'emplacement de cette tombe de fortune. Et avec un tel indice... Aucun moyen de se tromper.

« Il a pensé à tout... » s'amusa Alphonse en se tenant au plus près de son frère. Souriant et ému, les larmes aux yeux, il déposa valise et cage, et se recueilli un moment, tout d'abord silencieux... Puis bavard, voulant raconter à son frère tout ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire depuis plus d'un an. Il parlait avec joie et entrain, comme il l'eut fait avec un vivant... Étrangement persuadé que son frère se tenait là, sur ses deux pieds, face à lui.

« ... »

Puis, à nouveau silencieux, mais sans quitter ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant... il sortit de sa valise la petite boîte qui jouxtait la lettre d'Envy, et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, des cendres. Très peu, en vérité, même s'ils étaient trois, dedans : les deux inséparables, et ce qu'il restait d'Envy, qu'il était allé récupéré là où la vie l'avait quitté.

En vérité... Dans sa lettre... l'homonculus n'avait rien mentionné à propos de sa ou de ses dernières volontés à lui. Alors Alphonse avait choisi de les deviner, et de faire au mieux. Ainsi, il avait brûlé les deux oiseaux après leur avoir offert un joli nid de voyage, avait mêlé leurs cendres à celle d'Envy... Et s'était décidé à ramener tout ce monde à son frère, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, là-haut, sur sa colline loin de tout.

« Je te les ai ramenés », annonça-t-il à son aîné, tout en donnant une grande impulsion à la boîte, qui laissa échapper les cendres qu'elle contenait.

Certaines, pressées, s'envolèrent, portées par le vent, et d'autres, plus lourdes, retombèrent au milieu des coquelicots, pour se fondre dans la terre qu'elles avaient autrefois remuée.

« Et tu sais quoi, nii-san ? » ajouta Alphonse en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes tout en rangeant, dans sa valise, la boîte à présent vide. « Envy a bien pris soin des oiseaux -je l'ai un peu aidé, mais quand même-... »

Il souleva le petit tissu qui protégeait la cage. A l'intérieur, les petits des inséparables ouvrirent de grands yeux, ébahis par la lueur du soleil et la nature qui s'étendait tout autour, verdoyante et libre.

« Regarde, ils sont beaux, pas vrai ? Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en occuper, au début, mais... Ils vont bien et... »

Il s'empara de la cage, ouvrit sa porte, puis la leva au-dessus de lui.

« Ils ont appris à voler, eux aussi ! »

Les oiseaux jetèrent un petit regard à Alphonse, inclinèrent leur petite tête, comme pour lui dire merci... Et dans un battement d'ailes léger et soudain, s'envolèrent, illuminant la terre et les fleurs des somptueuses couleurs chaudes et douces de leurs ailes déployées. Un vent, doux, se leva pour les porter et les emmener.

Bien plus haut que les cendres.

Bien plus haut que le ciel.

Et bien plus loin que cette colline, dans laquelle se fondraient à jamais... Les Inséparables.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

ToT ! Je suis si contente de l'avoir terminée, cette histoire T-T … Et avec un peu de joie quand même, parce qu'elle est quand même bien triste u.u' Enfin... J'espère que la fin vous a plu ! :3 Car là, c'est VRAIMENT la « fin », si je puis dire x3 Avec un Alphonse qui peut au moins placer quelques répliques ;p Et qui, même si lééégèrement torturé au chapitre 4... A joué son rôle à la perfection pour apporter une note positive ! :D (HS ou presque : si vous avez lu « _Dear Angel of Mine_ », vous aurez repéré le parallèle avec les coquelicots x) )

Voilà ! Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu... Et si vous avez des quelconques questions (parce que bon... J'ai quand même pas révélé toutes les astuces, les ficelles ou les événements de la fic, histoire de laisser un peu travailler votre imagination... Même si j'en ai révélé pas mal dans la lettre, parce que ça pouvait sembler peu clair pour certaines personnes)... N'hésitez pas ! (que ce soit sur le pourquoi du comment qui a amené Envy a faire ça, la mort des inséparables, etc...)

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu. Un petit review pour la route ? X3

A Peluche sur une nouvelle histoire ! Et encore merci !

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
